Rising Moon
by Mrsher
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, Renesmee is older, Cullens move to a different city, Jake & Nessie realtionship grows, new enemys, new friends and more. All characters borrowed from the original Twilight, Stephanie Meyers. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Our version of Renesmee life after Breaking Dawn. We do not own of these charaters, their all form the original Author of Twilight, Stephanie Meyers. Thank!

"JAKE!" As I push myself off the wet grass to run as fast as I could in between…trying to make out the figures. I hear the growls growing louder and louder. As I keep running closer, I start looking around for help. Hoping someone, Edward or Alice may have seen this in their vision. Hoping they appear somewhere and to stop what's about to happen. I start to realize the possibilities of the outcome of this face off in the meadow. Death. All I remember is seeing a blur…a blur of…

Eight months before

Staring out the window in my room, it has dawn to me it's been three years since we have moved from Forks to Shelton. It was only within time we had to relocate before people start asking questions. We decided to stay within distance of Jacob and his pack. It was almost like he couldn't live with out me. I sat their wondering why again. I can hear Alice calling my name in the mist of my thought, "Renesmee…" Trying to ignore, I continued to look out, as the rain hits slowly on the window sill. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, come down here!"

I walked down the stairs with no rush in my body and looking at every detail, to the graduation caps that were relocated to the new house. I spot Edward and Bella sitting by the piano, watching me from the side.

"Yes Alice?"

Their's no title in this family like many might have, like auntie, grandpa. I wouldn't be able to say mom or dad. I was another adopted child by Carlsie to the public eye and first name basis has stuck with me.

"We want to remind you of the basic rules for school tomorrow! Remember if you need…"

Alice's' voice started to drift away as I look at myself in the mirror, wondering if this was an average human who stared back at me. No, it couldn't be. I was half vampire and human. My brown, reddish hair down to my back bounced with natural waves, big browns eyes that we're like my moms human eyes; they almost looked to big for my face. I was the age of four, but I looked seventeen. "Renesmee…Renesmee! Are you listening?"

"Yes Alice. I know what to do. This is the second year in high school and the last!"

"Hun, you can consider college after?" Of course Edward would want me to excel in education, but where could I go. I couldn't imagine leaving my family or Jacob.

"I know Edward. I'm going to go hunting. I'll be back."

"Sweetie we can go with you?"

"No, I'll be ok Bella." I smiled and turned towards the door before Alice can continue talking to me.

Lucky for us, we had miles and miles of woods behind our house just like Forks. I started to run and make my way to my spot by the water. Thinking of tomorrows first day of Senior year. I started to get flashbacks of my first year experience of high school. I had bee so used to being with my family and now I had to go to school alone. This time around, everyone decided to do college at home instead of attending high school for the hundredth time. I was in this alone. All I can remember is the stares. The stares of everyone looking at me like I came from a different planet. I hid behind my long hair through out the year and some how passed to blend in. I wasn't looking forward to another year of the tortured stares, but at least it would be my last.

Stopping in the middle of my run, a noise in the distance approaches. I can hear the foot steps getting closer. It's a scent I had never smelt before. I jumped into the big tree by me, trying to blend in and looked down waiting to hear or see who approaches. After a few minutes it went silent. Maybe they skipped on through. I jumped down out the tree and started to walk.

My meadow by the water. Bella always told me about Edward and her meadow in Forks and how beautiful it was. I found my meadow. Right by the water, open spaced, enclosed by the forest. I sat on a huge rock and stared off into the river.

"Psssst…" Jacob jumps out of the trees, with out a shirt. Just phased back into his human form. That's weird, I don't remember hearing him approach. I thought I would have at least smelled him.

"JACOB!"

"Hey Nessie, caught you out of surprise huh! Half human side got to you." He sat next to me on the rock trying to look for what I was staring at.

"Must have been deep in my thought. Were you around a few minutes ago?" I studied his face to see if he was joking. He looked at me confused.

"No, I just walked up when you sat on the rock. Why what's wrong?"

"I heard someone and it wasn't a smell I was familiar with." I looked down fidgeting with my hands. A trait I had completely inherited by Bella's human side.

"Being in this new town, you guys might have hikers in this forest, more than Forks. Got to be more careful. I will check the scent when I go back home," Jake looked around the trees and made the effort of taking a big whiff and turned back to me with a smile, "first day of school tomorrow, how you feeling Ness?" Home for Jake was further than Forks. If he ran with effort in wolf form, he would be at our new home in no time. That kept me happy. I looked away again, "It's school, I will pass again." He put his hand on my shoulder and tried to turn my face towards him.

"Ness I can go to school with you tomorrow and be watching from a distance?" He let out a chuckle with a smile and shaking my shoulder. A smile at times I can not resist, "I will walk you home for schooool…" How can I pass that offer?

"You can tomorrow Jake until I'm ready?"

"No problem, don't need to beg." Laughing away, I shoved Jake off the rock.

"Let's go to the house, but first lets hunt!"


	2. Chapter 2

6:45…6:46…6:47. …staring at the kitchen clock, waiting on Jake to arrive. First day of senior year and just wishing it was the last day of school.

"Renesmee, you're going to be late to school."

Edward puts his hand on my shoulder as I continue to stare at the clock. I put my hand up to my dads faces letting him know what I was waiting on. As I released my hand, there was a knock on the door, finally he's here. I grab my things and head to the door.

"Have fun and be careful Ness" Bella called out from behind me.

My family had confidence in me to be able to go to school by myself, humans we're not part of my diet, Bella is not as confident. Of course mother's instinct is to be worried. Humans did not burn my throat comparing to any of them. As I open the door, Bella started to question the whole situation,

"Edward are you sure we can let her go alone?"

"She will be fine…Jake promised her to stay within distance."

"It still worries me…"

Jake stood outside the door, looking into the forest as if he had heard something. He turned around and waved to Edward and Bella, "She's in good hands. Hey Nessie, we're going to be late." With a huge smile on his face he stepped down the stairs and walked towards the car. Edward let me use his car for transportation to school. I passed the keys to Jake as I got in the passenger side, I preferred not to drive. School was a 20 minute drive from the house. I just wanted this day to be over.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Jake always try's to make the best of the situations. I put my hand up to his cheek, showing him an image of last years experience in school of me hiding behind my hair while everyone stared at me.

"O Ness, it's because they never seen such a perfect person. Don't let them intimate you."

"Jake you don't understand. You're not awkwardly made." I looked out the window, hoping this conversation would end.

"You're not awkward, you're amazing." He put his hand on my shoulder "besides, you don't phase into a huge wolf." comforting me with his heated temperature body, I smiled and continued to look out the window.

We arrived at the school, it was another wet day out, and of course my family didn't mind. I grabbed my things and opened the door.

"Ness, I will be around, you're not alone."

"I know Jake." I smile and closed the door and started to walk in the school.

Of course everyone is outside by there cars, having a blast, in conversations with all their friends. As I get closers, the yelling and obnoxious conversations turn into stares and murmurs. I slow down my pace and start to contemplate on turning around and getting back in the car. Theirs no point of going to high school, it's not like I need to. I remember what Jake told me and look behind me to see if he's still there.

"Hey Ness, let's make our way into this school, huh?"

Jake was right beside me, he put his hand on my shoulders and looked at me with the smile, reassuring me he was here for me. Even though the stares did not go away but only increase, especially with the girls staring at Jake but all that slowly disappeared when I was with Jake.

"You can't come to class with me"

"I know but I can walk you around and avoid the adults" He let out a chuckle as he looked around the school.

"No, I should be fine Jake. Thanks for coming to save me." I shot him a smile and looked down in embarrassment.

"No problem Ness. I will see you for lunch?"

"Ya" I looked around to see if anyone was staring at us.

"Ok see you then" Jake made his way out the school and I turned around to walk to my first class.

History, one of the easiest subjects for me. I made my way to the back of the class in the corner, avoiding sitting with anyone. Also I enjoyed the view from the window right next to me, straight forest. As I stared out the window waiting for class to start, I hear someone approaching, bumping into the entire desk making their way back to me. I tried not to look, not to encourage the space that was next to me, that didn't work.

"Hi my name is Alie!" I peeked through my hair to see where this voice came from. A tall, lanky, red head, with glasses stared at me with her hand out to shake mines. I shook her hand and immediately went back into hibernating.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new?" My technique of being a loner obviously is not working with this one.

"No."

"O, ok, well if you need something let me know" The instructor began to do the lesson of the day and it couldn't come in a better time. 20 minutes, time seemed to drag. I continued to look into the wood and saw something rustling through the trees. I strained my eyes to see what would be so close with in view at this time. It was a blur, almost shaped as a wolf. No, it can't be Jake; he wouldn't phase so close to school. As the image is becoming clearer, the class alarm went off. I flinched from my seat to look around at me and to see if anyone was watching me. Ali was staring at me with concern.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya, thanks…" I grabbed my items and quickly made my way out the class and walked to my next class thinking of what was in the woods.

Lunch time has arrived and I race out of my class to find Jake. I got out to the front looking around.

"What's wrong Ness?" Jake takes a few steps to get to me in a hurry, my face must have showed some reaction.

"Can we go to the car?"

"Sure, let's go"

I sat in the car as Jake stared at me waiting for me to talk.

"If any of those humans did anything to you Ness…" His body started to tremble as he scoped the scene of teenagers, looking for the one that might have done something.

"No Jake. No, I just saw something in the windows. I was going to ask you if you were out their earlier."

"Why didn't you just say that? No I've been in the parking lot, what did you see?"

I put my hands to show him the visions of what I thought it was.

"Maybe it was a deer or something Ness."

"Ya, I guess." I looked down to fidget with my hands.

"Do you want sometime of lunch?"

"I don't think people will take kindly to me walking into class with a little blood on my shirt after hunting," we both laughed.

"You're right Ness."

Before I knew it, it was time to go back into school for my next classes. They both flew on by. Most of the time I was wondering on what I seen and trying to focus on the image. I knew it wasn't animal but I couldn't tell Jake. I know how his temper was and if any little sense of danger was around me, he wouldn't be able to handle himself.

I made my way to the car to meet Jake, finally done with this day. We drove back to my house with no hurry, enjoying the quieter time. Pulled up into the drive way and make our way into the house.

"Hey Renesmee and Jake, how was school Ness?" Bella opened the door.

"It was fine…" I made my way to the kitchen to get a snack. It was actually to leave the conversation.

"Ness had a good day, of course because of me." Jake chuckled and made himself at home to sit next to me at the kitchen counter. After the whole incident with the Volturis, Jake has become 'mutual' with Edward, after all the pack did save our lives.

"Really and how was that?" Bella followed. Ahh only if Jake can read my mind to know leave it alone.

"Bella, I think she's had enough for today," thank you Edward for reading minds. Edward quickly shot me a smirk. This is when it paid off to let him read my mind. I shot a smile to my dad, knowing he saved me from the humiliating story.

"Ok," Bella smiled and hugged Edward

"Jake lets go to my room?"

Edward flinched to this idea. I wondered why sometimes, Jacob was like my best friend. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. Patting a spot next to me for Jake to sit down. I stared out my window in to the trees.

"Soo…did you make any friends today?" Jake decided to start making conversation. I shook my head still looking out to nothing. A blank slate in my head. "That's ok, I'm still your friend!" He put his hand on my shoulder, giving me a shake, followed with his mischievous smile. "Are your trying to take out my shoulder?!" I rolled over and pretended to be hurt and moaned in pain.

"Ness! Nessie, I'm so sorry, let me check?" Jake immediately jumped to me and tried to exam. I peeked out and made even more of a scene. This would be my highlight for today. "Ness, I don't.. I'm so.. Let me get help. Ness…" I peeked again and I looked at Jake's face. His eyes were filled with worry, sadness and blame. He moved around and fidgeted and wasn't sure what to do. He truly cared for me. I couldn't continue to fool him with my 'injury'. I blew my own cover and started chuckling. "Come on Ness, you can't do that to me, I didn't know what to do." I laughed and grabbed his arm and squeezed it into a hug. "I'm sorry Jake. I needed a little humor"

"Well it's not funny." Jake said cold and looked away from me. His temperature was hotter then usual.

"Are you ok Jake. I honestly didn't know you would get this upset. Come on, you know I'm half vampire, I'm not that fragile." I tried to look in his eyes for some sign of forgiveness.

"Ness you don't understand"

"Well make me understand" I got closer to him and turned his face to face me, "I promise I won't laugh." I smile and passed my hand onto his shoulder.

"No, it's not that easy," he turned away again, "I need to go."

"Why? I am sorry I worried you Jake, I honestly didn't mean to," I was worried now that I upset him for my foolish games. He walked towards my window and left the glass and turned back to me, "will I see you later Jake?" I asked in low tone, upset at myself, why did I have to do the childish act.

He gave me a half smile, "maybe," and jumped out the window.

I stared out the window. My stomach stared to bend around with awkward butterflies. Upsetting ones. All types of feelings were flooding my head. Why did it bother me so much that I upset Jake. It's not like it's the end of the world. But I want to make it right, I have to. I went towards my window and slid the glass up and jumped. I made a run for it through the trees, hoping I can pick up Jakes scent. He couldn't have gone that far. The scent lead me to our meadow. I look up and I see Jake on the rock staring at the stream. I walked up slowly and making sure he knew of my presences, I didn't want to startle him again.

"Nessie, what are you doing here?" I made my way to the rock. Standing in front of Jake, thinking of the next words I will use.

"Jake, I'm so" before I can finish, Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me in, giving me a hug.

"Don't worry about Renesmee, it's not your fault that I care for you so much." I enjoyed this hug, it was different. Some type of different from the other billion of hugs. The heat off his body just comforted me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Happy to have a few followers, enjoy. Let me know any suggestions. Thanks :)

Chapter 3

Back in my room, staring in the book, dazed by the memory, thinking of a reason why I was feeling this way. Replaying the scene of Jacob getting upset at me and then I followed him into the woods, it was something I would have never done. I still had Jacob on my mind, thinking about the hug in the meadow. Does he notice the way I'm acting. No, it must be some foolish teenage feelings, I must be paranoid. But he is after all still a teenager himself. A knock at my door startled me. I tried to start reading my book. Shoot has Edward been listing to my thoughts this whole time, maybe he was to busy or distracted with something else.

"Renesmee?" Bella pokes her head through the door, "can I come in?"

"Sure." I sit up from my bed, making space for her to sit. She glides towards my bed with her perfect face. I felt the cold when she sat inches away. I'm half vampire but my body was not as cold as my family, I still flinch to the touch of their hands. I stare at her eyes waiting for her to talk. She place her hand on one my curls, twirling it in her hand.

"I just want to make sure your ok from school today? I know Edward pushed the discussion aside and I don't…" I looked away towards the window, staring away from Bella as she continued to talk.

"Bella, everything was fine," I turned back with a forced half smile, "I promise you. It's actually better then last year." She continues to play with my curls, unaware of her hands moving.

"Ok. You know Renesmee, you can tell me anything?" Does she know what I'm feeling and was thinking earlier, maybe Edward told her. But I was not comfortable to discuss this with Bella, after all Jacob and her had this 'thing' with each other. It might just be awkward.

"I know" Smiling to reassure her, I stood up and looked out the window. She came up from behind me.

"Good night Hun." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked out my room, closing the door behind her. I took a deep breath in and let it out. I should ask for some advice but maybe not Bella. That does not leave me with much choice. Rosalie is not too fond of Jacob, they can be civil but she prefers a different choice of man. Alice, she might not be able to contain a secret. Esme! I know Esme will keep it a secret and give me the advice I need. I will ask her tomorrow. I looked at the time, 8:00 p.m. I guess I can go to sleep for school tomorrow. Changing into my pajamas, I stared at the picture frame with me and Jacob in it. It was on my last birthday. The look he was giving was so different comparing to the year before. I never realized it till now. I picked it up to get a better look. I felt the heat radiant behind me and before I can turn around, hands were wrapped around my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Theirs only one man I know who beams off heat, smells like woods, and that would dare sneak in through my window at this time." I moved his hand and turned around to face Jake. He chuckled and smiled and kissed me on my cheek.

"I missed you Ness."

"It's only been a couple of hours." I smiled and turned around to put the picture back.

"What's that?" He reached behind me to look at the picture. He stared at it and the famous smile of his made an appearance again.

"It's from my last birthday." I went and sat down on my bed, watching him in awe over the picture. My cheeks started to heat up, as I blushed. Jake put the picture down on the dresser and made his way to my bed. He sat down and fidgeted with his hands.

"Do you want me to go to school with you tomorrow?" he waited anxiously for my answer. I did tell him I only needed him till I was comfortable enough to go alone. Maybe he thought I didn't need him to anymore. He looked up at me still waiting.

"Just make sure your on time." His smile gleamed through. He lifted his right arm and reached for my face and ran his hands on my cheeks.

"Thank you." I squinted my eyes, in a little confusion.

"For what?" He put down his hand and went back to fidgeting.

"Letting me go with you, at least its sometime we can spend together, right?" I thought four to five days a week was a lot of time before. Now we are going on an everyday basis of seeing each other. "Since I work in the afternoons, I can't really see you as much. It's the least I can do is bring you to school and be around." Jacob was a mechanic part time, on his off time, he was over with me. It was a lot of traveling going back and forth from Shelton to Forks, but Jake never mind it. It was silent for sometime, I drifted off into thinking about Jake. He was lying back on my bed over my legs, drifting into his own thought as well. I wonder if it was about me. This was a usual. Spending time in silence was our favorite hobbies, just enjoying our presence. Being so silent, it was difficult for Edward or Bella to hear us or even know Jake was here. Chances are their busy doing something. I just forgott about the time. I looked over to the clock. Shoot it was midnight.

"Jake. Jake." I nudged him out of his thought. He turned over to look at me.

"The time, its midnight, I need to be sleeping for tomorrow." It was going to be sometime before Jake can make it to Forks as well. He sat up and went to stand up.

"Are you going back home Jake? It's extremely late." He ran his hand through his hair and finishing putting them on his temples. I know he can sleep in the woods in wolf form.

"ya Ness, tha's fine. I'm a wolf." He peeked his eyes under his hand giving me a mischief smile. But through those eyes, I could see he was beyond tired and dreaded the run back to his home. My eyes just stared and my head started to a plan. No, I can't.

"Jake! Stay here…. Ah.." I bit the bottom of my lip and looked down at my hands. O jeeze what I just say and do. What happens if he says yes? What happens if he says no? He stared at me and tried to read my reaction.

"Are you sure Ness, I don't want to get you in trouble." I looked up at him and my stomach filled with butterflies. Jake has stayed in my room to watch me for a couple hours while I slept but he never physically slept in bed with me. When I was younger, I always snuggle into his warmth body; he always put me to bed when I would just pass out. As I grew older, Edward and Bella, didn't approve of the whole snuggling idea, my body has changed since then. I was no longer a girl but growing into a woman. I debated it once more in my head. The feeling in my stomach was so strong but I just couldn't tell him no, after I made the invite. Maybe I should say he's right. Of course that didn't come out.

"Yes, I'm sure…" again, I bit the bottom of lip. He noticed my nerves and put his hand on my shoulder.

"If you think this is a bad idea, I don't mind going home. Don't feel bad for me." He nudged my chin up to look at him.

"No, stay…please" I looked up at him and smile to reassure him. I got up and tip toed to the door and turned the lock on the knob. Even though any of my family can kick this door down, they respected my privacy and knocked.

"Ness I promise to be good…" I walked back to the bed and organized the pillow to make a fortress for my side.

"I know you will" I smirked back to his comment. Jake waited till I fixed the pillows. I laid to the corner side of the bed, against the wall. Jacob lay next to me. We laid flat like a table, nervous to make a move. Finally Jake chuckled.

"This is a little uncomfortable. Let me fix this." He threw my pillows to the corner and laid out his arm and gripped my body to come closer to his. He motioned my head to lay on his arm and for my body to twist into his. We were entwined together. My heart started to race and I knew he can feel it. I just realized he didn't have a shirt on. His chest was a perfectition. My heart raced even more. I tried to look at something else but my eyes stayed on Jake.

"Ness don't be nervous" He looked down at me, staring, and gave me a kiss on my forehead and dazed off. His body gave off so much heat, I didn't need a blanket. I stayed up a little longer nervous and excited that Jake said yes. It felt so good to be lying with him. He was holding so tight, even in his sleep. It felt like I was protected. What does this mean now. I slowly drifted to sleep with my head on his chest as he continued to breathe up and down.

JPOV

Sitting on the couch in my home, well Billy's home, I stared at the TV but I wasn't watching it, Nessie was on my mind, as always. Her auburn, long, curly hair and large, brown eyes staring back at me in our meadow. The stare was something different. It wasn't the same look Ness gave me. She stared at me, deep into my eyes. Her heart beat thump in nervous way but not a bad nervous. More of an exciting thump. I know she was in her final aging process but time flew by. Soon enough Nessie is going to be dating. She knew I imprinted on her but she only knew that I will always be there for her no matter what she needed me for. That could be a big brother, best friends, or more than that. Did she feel the same was as I felt for her. What happenings if she dates. It's not like I can do anything about it. I have to be happy with whatever she decides. But that look. That look earlier is assuring me Ness is feeling some type of way for me. I looked at the time, it's not to late I can sneak in and out to say goodnight to her. I must see her tonight, her image will not leave my mind. I raced out the back door and waited to get in the woods and phased. It will only take me a few minutes to get to her house. Shelton wasn't to far from Forks in supernatural speed. As I ran, all I can think about was her eyes. I slowly reached her house and looked around to see if any of her family was around. The lights were dim in the house. Bella and Edwards room was downstairs on the opposite side of Nessie, giving lots of privacy. I phased back in my human form and slipped on my grey sweat pants. I would grab a shirt in Ness room, I always had extra clothes here for phasing reasons. I looked up to her room and saw her back. I jumped up to her window and sled the window open, quietly so she couldn't hear me. I tiptoed behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Theirs only one man I know who beams off heat, smells like woods, and that would dare sneak in through my window at this time." She moved my hand and turned around to face me. I chuckled and smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She looked beautiful as always. Standing their with her pjs, she held a frame in her hand.

"I missed you Ness."

"It's only been a couple of hours." I smiled. She put the frame down on the dresser.

"What's that?" I reached behind her to look at the picture. I stared at it and couldn't help but have a huge smile. It was a picture from her last birthday. She was wearing a green dress. We both stared into each others eyes in that photo. I know that day she was starting to feel different feelings. I didn't need Edward to tell me his speech after that to let me know. He always gave me the speech of Nessie being young and even though her body and mind beg to differ, she was still their baby.

"It's from my last birthday." She went and sat down on her bed, I continued to watch in awe over the picture. I put the picture down on the dresser and made my way to her bed. She had an all white bed, white sheets, and white pillows. Her auburn hair stood out from all the white. I sat down and fidgeted with his hands. I had questions for her but I was afraid of the answer.

"Do you want me to go to school with you tomorrow?" I waited anxiously for an answer. I couldn't handle a rejection, not even a dumb little one as such. I looked up at her still waiting.

"Just make sure your on time." I smiled and lifted my right arm and reached for her face and ran my hands on her cheeks.

"Thank you." I looked at her and smiled.

"For what?" I put my hand down and went back to fidgeting. I know she must think I'm crazy or obsessed. Crazy, but it was an obsession. I had to be with Ness as much as possible through out the day. If I wasn't, my heart would be in pain like if half of me was missing. I just couldn't tell her the real reason. Not just yet.

"Letting me go with you, at least its sometime we can spend together. Right? Since I work in the afternoons, I can't really see you as much. It's the least I can do is bring you to school and be around." I was a mechanic part time, on my off time I was over with Ness. Any time I had I was with Nessie. It was a lot of traveling going back and forth from Shelton to Forks, but I never mind it. It was silent for sometime, I layed back against her legs and closed my eyes. All I can think about was how I can tell Nessie we are meant for each other. What happens if she doesn't feel the same way back? I don't want to force that she's my soul mate. I want her to make her own decisions. I laid their debating when Ness whispered to me, nudging my arm.

"Jake. Jake." I turned over to look at her.

"The time, its midnight, I need to be sleeping for tomorrow." I stretched out and sat up and went to stand up. I looked over at Ness.

"Are you going back home Jake? It's extremely late." I ran my hand through my hair and then made my way down to rub my temple. It's been a long week for me. Putting on extra hours on work, patrolling with pack, and being here for Nessie was taking a toll on me. She looked at me worried.

"ya Ness, that's fine. I'm a wolf." I peeked my eyes under my hands sending her a mischief smile to comfort. All of sudden she spoke out.

"Jake! Stay here…. Ah.." Ness spurted out and then bit the bottom of her lip and looked down. Did she just ask me to stay? I never slept in the bed with her, maybe she meant the floor. Not that I wouldn't mind. I looked at her being nervous, "Are you sure Ness, I don't want to get you in trouble." Not trying to show my anxiousness, I stared waiting for answer. She finally responded.

"Yes, I'm sure…" Nessie looked nervous; it was her signature move biting her bottom lip, such a Bella move. I put my hand on her shoulder and as much as I didn't want to say the next words, I just had to, "if you think this is a bad idea, I don't mind going home. Don't feel bad for me." I nudged her chin up to look at me.

"No, stay…please" Nessie said with a reassuring smile. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't let me nerves take over. I got to keep it cool. She got up and locked the door and came back to res arrange her pillows, "Ness, I promise to be good…"

She smirked back; "I know you will" I waited till she was done and positioned on the bed before laying down. We both lay flat as a board with no movements. It was uncomfortable. I chucked and turned to look at her, "this is a little uncomfortable. Let me fix this." I threw her pillows to the corner and laid out my arm. Gripping her body with my other arm, I pushed Ness closer to me, motioning her head to lay on my arms and for her body to twist into mine. We were entwined together. I just realized I never put that shirt on. I felt Nessie heart racing. I tried not to think of what was taking place before my heart started racing with hers. Their has to be at least one of us that's not nervous and Ness sailed on that nervous ship a while ago. "Ness don't be nervous" I looked down at her and stared into her eyes. I finally gave her a kiss on her forehead and tighten my hold and dazed off. I didn't want this night to end. It just felt so right with her in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RPOV

It was so hot; I don't remember sleeping with covers. I slowly drifted away from my sleep. Theirs a body next to me. All of a sudden, all of last night slowly made its way into my mind. Jacob. I peek open my eyes. His body lay sprung out with one of his arms still gripping me. He looked so peaceful, like he hasn't slept in days. I didn't want to disturb him but if I didn't wake him up. Edward will be kicking through that door and having Jake wish he changed his mind. I left my hand up to Jakes face to wake him up. He moved around and had a smile. He opened his eyes and looked down at me with a smile, a warm smile.

"Good morning beautiful." His other hand came across my face, caressing my cheek. I put my hand up to his face and showed him and image of the possibilities of Edward going through those doors. He looked oblivious to what was going on.

"Jake, you need to get up. One of them is going to come up and make sure I'm awake." I told him, as I sat up. He stretched and looked at me, "thank you Ness for letting me stay here."

I smiled, "now concentrate on not thinking that around Edward!" I gave him a shove to get up. He stretched and got off the bed.

"Do you have a shirt?" I opened a draw and threw Jacob a shirt. He put on the shirt and made his way to the window. He looked back, "I'll see you downstairs." He winked and jumped out the window.

I showered and quickly got ready. I knew Jake was waiting in the woods for me. I went to walk down the stairs, as I seen Edward walking up the stairs. I started to recite an assignment. He knew my strategy when I do this.

"You're up early Renesmee." He looked to study my thoughts, I continued reciting.

I answered, "Ya, I can't wait till todays over, finally a vacation." I smiled and walked passed him to the kitchen. Bella was cooking breakfast. The door bell went off, must have been Jake. Edward went to open the door. Hopefully Jake remembers his side of the deal as well.

"Good morning Edward, Nessie ready?" Edward looked at Jake funny, he must have been reciting something as well. He moved out of the way, not saying anything to Jake, just staring. Jake came over and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Good morning Ness," with a wink, "Good morning Bells!"

Bella turned around, "why are you so happy this morning?"

Jake looked around, he obviously wasn't ready for that question, "Ah the holidays." He nodded to his answer.

Bella looked at him and then looked at Edward. Edward just shrugged his shoulder.

I decided to intervene, "we're going to be late, let's go Jake." I walked out before any questions can be asked. We got into the Volvo and when we were ear distant away, I looked a Jake. "Good job, that wasn't obvious."

"Come on Ness. They had no idea!" He smiled like he just snuck a cookie out the jar. I just chuckled and looked out the window.

School went extremely fast today. Jake couldn't take me home because he had to work this afternoon. Since I had time to myself, I decided I would venture around. I went for a walk in the woods nearby. As I went a little further, there was a school. Another school? It wasn't mines. I looked around to see where I was, I didn't see no signs as I walked. I kept my distances in the woods, looking at the small building, all of sudden, with out notice, someone tap my shoulder. Out of reflex, I jumped and made a good distance between me and the other person. I looked up to see who it was. It wasn't anybody I recognize. I looked at him confused. He was tall, tanned like Jacob, his body wasn't as big but it was more than average. He had dark, big brown eyes, with full lips. His hair was very short black hair, he was attractive.

"Hey, my name is Issaquah, but you can call me Isa"

I stared at him, still in confusion, "I'm Renesmee." A half smile came out from him and he made his way towards me to give me a hand shake.

"Do you know what school that is?" I shook his hand and pointed to the small school.

He looked over to the building and looked back, "That's the ChehalisHigh school, its Indian reservation." Reservation, I looked at him and studied his face, "better questions, what are you doing in the woods?"

I looked around, "I was walking and seem to get lost." I smile awkwardly back at him, he must of thought I was silly.

He chuckled, it was such a sweet chuckle, I peeked up at him and blushed. "I can help you, where are you coming from?"

"Shelton high…" I said.

"Oo, you're walking distant away. Come on I'll drive you back." I looked at him questionable, "don't be nervous," he smiled and handed his hand "I don't bite." I laughed his silly joke, only if he knew I could. We walked out in the schools parking lot and he brought me over to a truck. He went to the passenger side and opened the door and gestured for me to hop in. I smiled and made my way in the seat. He came around and turned on the truck and smiled over to me, his smile was contagious, I couldn't look away. "You trust people to easy. " He all of sudden said, as I stared into him like a fool. I snapped out of it, "umm no…" I looked away and bit on my bottom lip. I heard him chuckle, "I won't do anything Renesmee. So where you from, I never seen you around." He started to drive towards the other school where my car was parked.

I fidgeted with my hand, I can feel him glancing over to me waiting for an answer, "Forks, but we moved out here." He nodded as he listened. I asked him, "Do you live on the reservation?"

"Yes I do, been here my whole life." I wonder if there were legends in every reservation, as I started to think, he looked over at me and smiled with that smile, his eyes so innocent. He was different and I could tell he wasn't that average high school boy; he looked like a man and acted like one. "I work over by the school; I was still in the area and decided to take a stroll. I saw this auburn object and it caught my eyes. I just need to see what it was, as I got closer, a beautiful women stood before me looking lost." He chuckled and looked up at me, "I knew she needed help."

I smiled, my cheeks were burning, I was embarrassed, and he must see my red cheeks. We pulled into the parking lot, "there's my car" I pointed to the lonely silver Volvo.

He pulled up closer and put his truck in park. He jumped out before I can say anything and opened my door. I hoped down and walked next to my car, I turned around to face him.

"Thank you, Isa" I smiled.

He stared into my eyes with his large shiny brown eyes, "No problem. Don't get lost in the woods again" He smirked at me.

"I won't I turned to open my door and started the car, putting the window down. He watched me.

"Hope to see you around Renesmee." Again, my cheeks, turned red. I smiled and wave bye as I drove off. I looked at the time, as I was driving home, 6:00 o'clock. I reached for my phone; I had ten miss calls, eight from Jacob and two from Edward. I called Bella, "Hey Bella."

"Renesmee, where are you, you have all of us worried." I push the pedal a little faster.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up in school and left the phone in the car."

Bella took a sigh, "ok Ness, just come home safe."

"I will, Bye." I hung up the phone. His eyes were still in my head. I pulled up to house and started to walked to house when all of sudden Jake came running towards me.

"Ness! What happen, where you, why didn't you call me, were" He looked angry with a mixture of upset, "do you know how worried you had me?"

"Jake, I'm sorry, I lost track of time." I couldn't tell him about my little run in, he would not accept a strange man so lightly. Before I can recite, Edward came storming out.

"Renesmee do you know how worried you had me and your mother?" He looked at me upset. The first time I was late and this was the repercussion. My body started to shake, I felt myself getting upset. I lashed out, "Both of you, I'm can handle myself; I'm not a baby anymore. I don't need to give you a run down of every minute." I gave them both a look and ran to my room, shoving pass Bella on my way. I closed my door and threw myself on the bed. Why did they act so worried. It's only been three hours since school ended. I took a deep breath and decided to shower it away. I got my pjs on and made my way to the bed. I didn't even want to think, I know Edward will be pacing back and forth trying to get a thought. I though hard, Edward I'm ok, we can talk about this tomorrow please; it's been a long day. I love you, good night and tell Bella sorry. All I heard was foot steps and their door close. I turned off my lights and laid in bed. I went to close my eyes, when I saw a figure by my bed.

"Ness, if you want me to leave I will." Jacob looked at my, his eyes drained, his face looked like it was tortured. I didn't know I worried him this much today.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about right now."

He looked at me and smiled, "you don't have to."

I motion him to come lay next to me. He took off his shoes and laid in his spot. I snuggled up to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Nessie to, I didn't mean to come off like that." He looked down at me, still his face concern.

"I'm ok Jacob, I'm safe in one piece next to you." He stared into my eyes and smiled. Our faces were just inches away. He looked into my eyes and gave me a kiss on the forehead, "good night Nessie".

I closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have changed the name of the guy Nessie met, instead of Isa its Elijah, that other name was not working.

Chapter 5

RPOV

The past few weeks have flew by and it was already vacation. We had a week off of school; I couldn't wait to lounge around. Being in school and spending time with Jake, left me little to no time to spend with my family. I hardly have seen them at the other house. Rosalie and Emmet went on a trip to visit the Danelis. Jasper and Alice went their family's house as well for the holiday but they would come back soon, Alice didn't want to miss decorating for that time. Even though we really didn't celebrate much, we made sure to try to for Christmas. Ever since I was young, my family played the role of the holidays and gave me lavish gifts under the tree. Jake had work this afternoon; I had some time to myself. I got up and put some pants on and shirt and decided to take a walk in to woods. Bella told me she was always in the woods when she was a human, it was her hobby. I walked downstairs; Bella and Edward were around the piano. It looked like Edward was writing a song. He peeked out the corner of his eyes and smiled at me.

"Morning Renesmee." Bella came over and gave me a hug. I was just a little under her height but looked almost to be the same age.

"Hey Bella," I let go of the embrace and smiled, "I'm going to go take a walk."

"Do you want us to join?" Bella always tried to suggest family activities, Edward let out a chuckle, he must have been reading my mind. I looked over at him with an embarrassed smile. I didn't want them to feel neglected, I just wanted some alone time.

"Bella, we have some things to do, let Renesmee spend some alone time." Thank you Edward, Bella knew we were having a silent conversation. She kissed me on my forehead, "Ok, be careful and call us if you need anything."

"I will Bella, Bye Edward." I grabbed my little backpack and flung on my back and walked outside into the woods. It was yet another cloudy day. I put one ear bud in and listened to calm music in my ear and let my mind and feet wonder. By the time I noticed, I was by a beach. I didn't know this beach was near the house. I looked around, I must of drifted into a far pace. I walked into the sand from the woods. The sun way trying to peak through the clouds and ray on the beach. The beach had a handful of people enjoying the views. I walked in the background along the beach.

"Renesmee?" I turned around to see the man from the other day, Elijah stood there with no shirt on and his body seemed to be more in tone from the previous visit. Well he did have shirt on then, so I couldn't really tell. I dazed off and forgot he was waiting on an answer.

I looked up, "hey," and smiled.

"Are you following me?" He asked with a chuckle. If anyone didn't know any better they would have thought so. What's the coincidence of running into each other again?

"Are you following me?" was the best answer I came up, silly Ness.

He laughed and came closer, "I'm glad I am then." My face filled up with heat and I turned to look towards the water hoping he didn't notice. "What are you doing on the beach alone? I take it as you like to be alone Renesmee?"

I looked over, "you can call me Ness."

"I like Renesmee more, Ness doesn't do you justice." I seen the read blush up in his cheek and he chuckled and looked down. His large, brown eyes peeked up at me with his perfect smile. "Do you want to grab something to eat?" A few guys came strolling over from where it looked like Elijah came from.

One of them patted Elijah shoulder, "sooo who's this Eli?" the male smiled at me and waiting for a response.

Elijah moved his hands from his shoulder, "this is Renesmee, Renesmee this is Mox and Zeke.

Mox stepped forward, he was tall slender built a little lighter then Elijah but still with the irresistible qualities, they must be related, "welcome to Chehalis beach." I must be on the reservation again, good job Ness, why do I keep wondering over here. I looked away; they must have seen the change in my face. Elijah stepped forward, "let's go Renesmee?" He smiled before putting his hand on my back to guide me forward. I turned back and waved to the two boys, "Nice meeting you." Mox smiled back and then went to horsing around with the other guys, laughing away. I can hear them as we walked away, "Who's that girl?" "Is that Eli's friend?" and the questions kept going as we parted distance away.

"I'm sorry about the Renesmee, they act like they never seen a female but I understand with you…" he looked down at the sand, "your one of a kind." It was uncomfortable getting complimented by Elijah, he was saying all with respect and questioning me if he had crossed the line. I smiled at him, "So they call you Eli?"

"Ya, a nickname. Do you want to get bite?" I flinched and looked at him, o ya he invited me to eat. My phone started vibrating in my bag, I reached around and seen Edwards name pop up. It's been a couple of hours since I left the house. I looked up at Eli, "maybe we can reschedule?" He smiled but I could tell the rejection hit him, "ya sure, no problem." I felt bad, I didn't want him to think that I was being rude but at the same time I don't know what this was but with out thinking I said, "Here how about you put your number in my phone and I call you sometime instead of bumping into each other" His smiled gleamed through the rejection as he typed his number with his full name. I took my phone back. Eli looked up, "I look forward to it." He moved in and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek and chuckled lightly. I turned around and waved bye and walked towards the wood, I peeked over my shoulder and he gave me a weird look. He shook it off with a smile and waved bye and turned towards his friends. He must have thought of why I kept going into the woods.

I ran faster this time back to the house, watching the trail I just had found. I came to a halt with I approached closer, I crouched down and waited. The brown fur flashed through my eyes and pounced on his back. He rolled me over and pinned me down, licking the side of my face. I grabbed his face and rubbed his fur, "Hi Jacob." He nudged me with his nose. He must of just got of work and came here. He trout over to the bushes and came back with his sweats on, "Where you coming from Nessie?" he folded his arm, looking down at me. Why was he asking like upsettingly?

"I went for a walk." I answered, leaving all the details out.

"Ness, can you please avoid disappearing?" He walked up to me and put his hands on my face tilted it to look him in the eyes. I stare into his eyes, I felt guilty from not telling him the whole truth of both of the days but I couldn't. I know Jacobs temper and he would do everything in his power to not let me stroll by myself. That wouldn't be to hard, all he would have to do is mention it to Edward, who would awkwardly agree with him. I smiled back at him. Jake moved in slowly and gave me kiss on my lips. My eyes stayed opened, as his closed. He pulled back, "Nessie I'm sorry." He let go of his hands and turned around. "No Jake, I'm not." He turned around and smiled. "Let's go home." He grabbed my hand twine his hand in my fingers, holding hands. His smile was undeniable, their was no way he's going to even attempt to recite in front of Edward, so I just prepared for a speech. We walked up to the door; Jake looked at me with reassurance and kissed me on my cheek. We walked in the house and I embraced waiting for Edward to come stampeding. I looked around and nothing. Edward walked out his room, with Bella no to far behind.

"Jacob can we have minute, he pointed to the porch for Jake to follow." Jake stepped forward and walked outside, as Edward shut the door behind them. I rolled my eyes and sat on chair. Bella came over and started to play with my curls as I looked anxiously at the door. She decided not to say anything.

JPOV

I paced around the woods back and forth. Where was she now, this is the second time Nessie disappeared. Is she not telling me something? No she wouldn't do that. As I paced back and forth, my mind was distracted by Nessie. Someone jumped on my back and out of reflexes, I flipped them over, topping them with my body, it was Ness. I nudged her with my nose. I trout away and put on my sweat pants and made my back. I felt my body heat, "Where you coming from Nessie?" I folded my arms to contain the trembling. She looked down and bit her lip, "I went for a walk."

All I can do was trust her words, "Ness, can you please avoid disappearing?" I walked over to her putting my hands on her cheek, tilting her face up at me, her eyes stared into mines, with question behind them. Something took over and I took the opportunity and moved in for a kiss. My lips touched hers and I closed my eyes, I didn't want this moment to end. I opened my eyes and saw Nessie staring at me, I pulled back and walked a few steps back, "Nessie I'm sorry." She then said, "No Jake, I'm not." I turned around and smiled. "Let's go home." I grabbed her hand firmly into mines, as we walked back to the house. I could tell she was nervous with what her parents would think. I looked down at her and kissed her on her forehead; letting her now I was here for her. Edward walked out of his room, with Bella no to far behind. They had no expression on their face, I don't know if this is a good or bad thing.

"Jacob can we have minute, he pointed to the porch for Jake to follow." I let go of Nessie hand given her another kiss on the cheek and followed Edward out.

"Edward…" he cut me off before I can even start.

"Jacob, I knew this time would come, I just didn't expect it to be so soon." He looked down and then back at me, "I have no control of who Renesmee wants to be with…a wolf would not be my first choice. I see it in her eyes and her feelings are starting to grow for you. All I ask Jacob is you continue to respect her and let her make her ultimate decision." I stared at him, waiting for more, but that was it. He patted my shoulder and left me outside to think his words over. I walked back into the house, scanning the room. There she was on the chair, her long curls, and her eyes puzzling through what just happened. Edward and Bella were in the study with the door open, we can her them talking and Bella asking what just happened. I walked over to Nessie, she smile warily as I approach. It looked like she wasn't sure if she should be happy or upset. I grabbed her hand and moved in and gave her kiss. She looked at me in shock and towards the study, "its ok Nessie," I smiled back at her. She trusted me. We got up and made our way up to her room. She closed the door behind her and quickly made her way next to me.

She looked at me and asked "What Edward say to you?" I let Edward's words go through my head as I tried to find a way to say it, "Ness, he just let me know the same old speech. I just want whatever makes you happy Renesmee," I looked down, "Even if that means if you want to explore your options." That last sentence ripped apart of me out but I had to let her know it was ok. I never wanted to tell of the details of imprinting, I didn't want her to think she is forced with. She ran her small fingers through my face and then landed her palm, showing me and image of us in the woods, our fist kiss. She smiled and gave me a hug. I lover Nessie with everything but I didn't know how to say it without scaring her, I know she loved me but maybe not the same love I had for her. I couldn't stay with her tonight, as much as I wanted to, I know Edward will be paying attention.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you tomorrow?" I looked at her, holding her hands in my hand.

"Yes," she replied with. I moved in and gave her another kiss, this time she gave one back. Now, I definitely didn't want to leave but I had to give her space, I pulled back and kissed her on her forehead. I let go her hand and walked towards the window. Turning around, "Goodnight Renesmee." And I jumped out, phasing into a wolf, I ran back to the Forks with this beautiful woman on my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you Sue for my first review :) I'm glad you enjoy!

RPOV

The light was sneaking through my window, trying to disturb me from my sleep. I tossed to face the wall, where the light couldn't touch me. My first kiss and it was from Jacob. I giggled to myself. I tossed over to the light that was making more of an appearance, I slightly opened my eyes to see the time, 10:00am, I slept in longer than usual. I stretched and sat up from my bed. That's weird; Jake usually would be here by then. I took a big sniff to see if I can smell his sent downstairs, maybe he was waiting till I wake up, but nothing came in return. I got up and opened my window, listening to the surroundings, any heavy paws pacing their way and still not a sound or scent. Hmm, maybe he's on his way. I walked over to the shower and took my time under the steaming water. My mind started to drift into memories, a particular one started to appear more than once. Elijah, I was supposed to call him. It's only been a day, I'm pretty sure he wasn't staring at his phone waiting on me to call. Should I call, what would come if I call? I can have friends. I never get out, I'm sure my parents will encourage for me to get out, they always tried to get me to gain friends, but all I wanted was Jacob. He is my only friend and my best friend. Then the kiss, what does that mean now. Maybe it was a mistake, heat of the moment. I turned off the shower and made my way to my closet. It was simple choices of clothing, Alice snuck some of her choices in there but not as much as she would of liked to. I was a lot like my mom, simplicity. My phone started to buzz. I walked over, Jake was calling.

I picked up, "Hey"

"Nessie? Hey, I'm sorry I'm not there; I was called into to work for an emergency repair on one of the vehicles. I'm very sorry, I should have called earlier." I could hear through the phone he was upset at himself, I responded, trying to cheer him up, "It's ok Jake, I understand. I'm thinking of spending some time with the family." He was silent for a minute. "Jake?"

"Yes, I'm here, sorry. Ok Ness, do you want me to come over after?" He waited for my response, "I'll see you then Jake."

Jake responded, "I miss you" my heart started to race, should I say it back, what would he think, "I miss you to Jake…bye." I hung up before anything else came out. I stared at the phone, a smile came creeping from my face and the butterflies, fluttering through my body. I looked up and decided to visit Esme. I didn't want to be asked questions right now, so I decided to use my window as an exit. I made my way to Esme house, thinking really hard to Edward, _I'll be back…love you. _I kept running till I made it to the door, I knocked and made my way in. Esme was in the kitchen and she was alone, Carlsie must be at work. The rest of family was still on their vacations. It was perfect timing.

"Hello Renesmee, I've miss you around here" my grandmother made her way around the kitchen to come give me a hug.

"I've miss you to Esme, I will try to visit more often." I looked up from our hug and smiled.

"Tell me, what do I have the honor to hear?" She pulled me towards the couch and sat me down. She stared into my face with her motherly smile. She knew me to well, she knew I had something lingering in my head. I looked down trying to figure out where should I start, I hope she didn't think I was childish for having these thoughts. "Renesmee you can tell me anything, I promise I won't say a word." She squeezed my leg.

I looked up and said, "I know Esme, that's why I decided I would ask, talk to you only. I just don't know how to put it." Esme tilted her head, brought her hand up and played with my curls, "show me?" I put my palms to her cheek; I flashed the images of me and Jacob when I was baby. All the time spent, the way he looked at me like a sister. Then I showed her images of recently, the way we looked at each other, when he slept in my bed, our first kiss. I showed her the unsure and confused feelings. I showed the insecure look I had about myself with Jacob, after all I didn't think I was beautiful. Jake deserved better then me, he was perfect. I pulled my hand away and bit the bottom of my lip.

"oo hun, your beautiful and you deserve the best" I looked up and smiled.

"Esme, I don't know what to do, I never felt this way for anyone. I don't know if he feels the same way. He can't I'm just his sister, Nessie." I looked away with the burning in my eyes, I felt them swell up. Esme moved in closer and embraced me.

"Nessie, Jacob does care about you, a lot. He's always wanted and wants what's best for you. I'm sure he feels the same way or more." I moved into Esme shoulder and leaned my head, wiping my tears away, I cried out, "What do I do, what should I say?" Esme pulled away from me and lifted my face, "I think you should live your life Renesmee." I looked at her confused, she nudged my face, "I wish my children could have enjoyed their young years before…" she looked away, "I know your aunts…your parents would want you to live your life, don't rush into things and experience what is out there" Esme paused and thought of her words, "what I mean is, Jacob is not your only choice just because he's been there your whole life and that's all you know. He is great and I very much enjoy him, especially since he's the only one that eats my cooking," she chuckled and then got serious, "I'm not saying anything bad of Jacob, but I want what best for my granddaughter." She looked up at me, "What Renesmee wants, follow your heart." She smiled and gave me another hug, "I promise it's our little secret." With that she got up and made her way to the kitchen. I rolled onto the couch, scrunching my legs to my stomach, repeating her words. Live my life. Everyday I have practically spent it with Jacob, he is all I know. Maybe my feelings were generated from spending so much time, are they true feelings. Those three words kept repeating in my head over and over. Finally I got up, "Esme, can you tell Bella I'll be back later." She looked at me with concern and then smiled "Sure Ness, please be careful." I walked over to her giving her a hug "I will thank you." I made my way out the door and followed the new trail I found. I slowed down my pace when I was far away from the house, far from hearing. I pulled my phone out and scrolled down my contact list, I found the name. I just stared at it. What would he think, I can have friends. I wanted to explore, I never had friends, especially a male. I pushed down on his name and put the phone to my ear.

"Renesmee? Hey, I've been waiting for the call," Elijah let out a chuckle. I looked around anxiously and answered, "Is that offer still available?"

He answered immediately, "Of course, where do you want to meet? I can pick you up?" I'm pretty sure I couldn't give him directions to where I was standing and I didn't know of many locations in the city, I hardly visited, all I knew was, "how about that beach?"

"ya sure, I will be there in a few minutes, see you then" he hung up. I quickly mad my way to the beach and found a bench to sit at and tried to look natural. The smell hit me like a boulder. It was a sweet mixed with spice. My throat was burning, I looked to find where that aroma came from. It was him; Elijah made his way to the bench.

"Hey beautiful," he gave me a kiss on the cheek, "ready?" I held my breath and nodded with a smile. Was I able to this with out having him as an appetizer? I try to take a deep breath before getting in the truck. He looked over to me laughing and he smelt himself, "Is their something wrong?" He sniffed at himself again.

"No, no theres nothing wrong," I chuckled, get a grip Nessie, I smiled over to him, "you smell great."

He started the truck, "O you got me worried, you looked at me like either I had a stench or you might want to bite me." He let out another chuckle, only if he knew what I was really thinking before hand, he might not be chuckling. He drove to the city and pulled into a diner. I never went out to eat alone, only with my family. I started to get nervous. He came around and opened my door. I hoped out and we made our way to the front hostess. "Two please," he answered the woman. She stared at him and turned to me, looking at me like I didn't deserve to be there with him. He must have noticed because he put his hand around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. My face fumed with heat, not upsettingly. I have never been treated like this by a man. I liked it. It made me feel special; I gave the hostess a grin to leave off with. We looked over the menus, well at least I was. I could see Elijah peeking above his menu staring at me with a smile.

"You looked confused, do you need help?" he asked me. Umm, I couldn't tell him, by the way I prefer to hunt animals. Maybe I should just order the usual, bacon, that's not a meal. I looked up at him, "No…I should be good," I smiled and continued to skim the menu. Meat, I can't go wrong with that. I put down the menu and so did he. Another waitress made her way over to us, again staring at Elijah, failing to recognize my presence. Elijah didn't even look at the waitress but stared at me, "What would you like beautiful?" I couldn't believe their could be a human man that can be as nice like the men I've been around my whole life. We ordered our food and sat in silence. Eli kept his eyes on me, while I took a look around my surroundings. Watching how other people acted towards each other, maybe I can learn a thing or two.

"So Renesmee, tell me something?" Elijah asked out of no where. He looked at me, thinking of what he wants to hear.

"Well, I like playing the piano…" He giggled at my answer, was that funny. I gave him confused look. He stopped giggling and reached his hand over to my face, "It matches your angelic being." The waitress came over and dropped our food on the table, happy to disrupt the moment. Eli looked up and looked at the waitress in disgust, I chuckled. We ate in silence; he ate in silence, while I moved my food around to look like I ate. He paid for the meal and guided me to outside. We got in his truck and he started to drive. This is what Esme meant, exploring and experiencing. All I knew of was Jacob. He was the man of my dreams and I thought there was nothing better. How could I make that comparison when I have never met anyone else but Jake. I looked at the time, shoot, I did it again. It's not like I hand a curfew, but after some hours, my family tend to get hysterical.

"I need to get home," I blurted out. He looked over, "Ok, I will drive you." He smiled. No, I can't have him drive me. What would my family think but I just can't get dropped off in the trees again, he definitely would think something is up. At this point, I had no choice. I will just quickly exit the car before they can notice. I responded, "Sure." I explain the directions and he continued to drive. We slowly made our way up the drive way. My mind was going a thousand miles in speed. I hope they went hunting or not paying attention. He pulled up and put the car in park. He looked at the massive house, comparing to others. He looked back over to me and before I could stop him, he jumped out to open my door. I jumped out. He grabbed my arm before I could run off, "Thank you for today Renesmee," he smiled with his alluring face, "I hope we can maybe do it again sometime." He was very charming and it was inevitable to enjoy. I looked up, "of course." He moved in and gave his potent kiss on my cheek. Waving bye and walked back in his truck. I was in another land, I was not paying attention to who might have been hearing or watching. All of sudden I heard not only one but two angry people. I didn't even want to turn around. One was growling and the other snarling, it couldn't be no other than the two men of my life, Edward and Jacob. I slowly turned around, embracing for the impact of words. I looked over to Edward who hardly looked upset. Bella hand her hand on his arm, soothing him. Jacob was now pacing back and forth, growling. The trembling in his body was taking over. He was far from upset, he was outraged. I looked at Bella and Edward with confused eyes.

"Nessie, go to your room, I will be up in a minute," Edward gestured me to go.

"NO! Ness, we need to talk," Jacob looked at me. He brown eyes, turning black, his trembling continue to rip through his body. Edward took a step forward and looked at Jake with a revolting look. Why was he looking at him like that, Jake wouldn't hurt me?

Edward responded to my thought, "Unintentionally, go to your room now," he hissed the words to me. Bella came over to me and guided me to upstairs. I could hear Edward tell Jacob, "There will be time to talk Jacob. Right now is not the time. Not with you in this state. You knew this time might come…" and then I couldn't hear anything. Bella closed the door. I put my palm to Bellas face and looked at her confused. _Why am I in trouble? Why is Jacob mad? Is Edward mad at me?_ She put her hand up to my shoulder and we sat on my bed.

"Renesmee, you should have told us about your friend." I looked away embarrassed. I bit my lip and try to stare out the window. I wonder what was happening to Jake. His face was so angry at me, like he was disappointed. I didn't know what do or say to him, will he still be mad at me. Bella continued to talk, "we want you to have friends, but you should have warned us. We had no clue where you were, you told Esme you would be back, it's been hours. You know Alice is not her to see you." She looked at me waiting for answer, I had none. She continued, "you had Jacob here waiting…" she paused, "he was very worried and frighten what could have happened to you." I started to get upset, I turned to her, "Bella I'm not a baby, I was exploring my life." I used the advice Esme had given me. Bella gave me a concerned looked. "Ness, were not treating you like a baby, but you still are a few years old. All we want is the best for you." She paused and looked at my swelling eyes, "Please let us know. We want to help you through this as well." I looked over to her with a whimper in my voice, "Is Jacob mad at me?" I hugged my mom and my eyes started to burn again. She caressed my hair, "No hun, he was just worried to. He will talk to you when he is ready." That's all she said and left it at that. She cuddled me up like I was still a baby and soothed me to sleep, I couldn't think about this much longer.

JPOV

Sleeping, hoping this dream never ended. It was more of a fantasy land for me. Renesmee was mine, all mines. She knew I loved her and we lived happy together. ZZZZ… The noise continued to make its way into my world. I tried to ignore it; I wasn't ready for this dream to end. It continued, giving no sympathy to what I wanted. I turned over and reached for the noise. It was my phone. I picked up, "Hello?" The man in the other side sounded in a rush, out of breath, "Jacob we need you down at the shop right now…" He continued to rant and hung up immediately. I took a deep breath in and out. Of course, on the day I had planned for my Nessie, I would get called into work. I got up and quickly got dressed and ran out the door. I took my motorcycle and rode to work. I immediately started to work once I got there. After a few hours, I realized I didn't even call Nessie, she must be awake by now. I snuck out of the garage to the front parking lot. I looked for her numbered and push down. I waited patiently to the ringer, I heard her pick up. I started talking, "Nessie? Hey, I'm sorry I'm not there; I was called into to work for an emergency repair on one of the vehicles. I'm very sorry, I should have called earlier." She waited a few seconds before responding, "It's ok Jake, I understand. I'm thinking of spending some time with the family." I'm so glad she wasn't upset. Time with family, wasn't I her family. It hurt a little but it was uncontrollable, Ness didn't know she can hurt me with little words, I didn't blame her. Does she think I smother her? Jeeze, Jake why do you always have all these thoughts in your head. Her soft voice came through the phone, "Jake?" I snapped out of my thoughts and responded, "Yes, I'm here, sorry. Ok Ness, do you want me to come over after?" I waited for my response hoping she would say yes. I didn't want to go another day without her.

"I'll see you then Jake."

My smile reached ear to ear and I came out with it, "I miss you" I heard her stop breathing, "I miss you to Jake…bye." She hung up the phone, I chuckled at her reaction. I loved her so much and I wanted to yell it to her, but I couldn't. I want her to come to me. I want her to pick me and not be forced. I went inside and finished my work. As I cleaned up, I waved bye to the guys there. I went to bike and turned it on. Before I can sit on the bike, someone caught my eyes, this woman walked by me. She was different. I have never looked at anyone else but Renesmee, but she somehow had me looking. She was tall, tan skin, classy, and she looked like a woman. I turned before she glimpsed at me. What was I thinking? I jumped on my bike and didn't look back. I stopped by my house and got ready before heading to Nessie. I quickly got dressed and made quick talk with Billy. I looked at my phone; she must be waiting for me. I said bye to Billy and made my way outside. I ran through the woods, I decided to stay in human form so I don't rip my shirt. I wanted to be dressed when I seen Ness. I finally got to her house, I looked up at her room, and it was dark. She must be downstairs. I walked up to the door and before I could knock, Edward opened. His eyes mixed with anger and trouble. What did I do now?

He answered me, "I thought you were with Renesmee?" I looked at him confused, "No, I was at work. Last I spoke to her, I told her I will see her after?" I looked passed Edward and I seen Bella with her hands crossed, biting her lip. Her eyes saddened. My hands started to shake and heat was seeping through me, "Where is she Edward?" I looked at him with a provoked look. He looked tormented, "I don't know Jacob. We thought she was with you." Before I could say anything more, I looked at the time, it was still daylight, I ran to the woods and phased. I smelt Edward near. We ran around the woods looking for Ness, trying to pick up a scent. I reached this beach we never seen before. Her scent was vaguely there. I couldn't come out the woods. The people on the beach wouldn't take kindly to the enormous wolf. I ran back to the house and decided to wait. She is fine. She must have ventured into one of her walks and lost track of time. I waited for what felt like days in the woods. Edward went back to call Alice to look for Nessie in her visions. All he told me after the call was that Nessie is ok. I phased back to my human form and put my clothes on, making my way back to her house. Lights came up the drive way, who would that be? Her family is still on vacation. I felt a pull and the aroma hit me, Nessie. I stayed back to observe who's car that was. All I felt was Edward and Bellas cold hands on my shoulder. This man came and opened her door. I saw the way he looked at her. Why was he looking at my Nessie with those eyes? She came out smiling at him, not looking away. My knees gave out from under me. I fell to the grown in agony, my heart was sinking and there was nothing I can do. Edward and Bella continued to hold me back. I heard the small talk and all I saw was a kiss on her cheek. My eyes filled with torment. Why are they doing this to me? They know Nessie is mines, why won't they let me stop it. My body started to tremble uncontrolled. Bella fell to her knees and stared into my eyes, her innocent look was still there, "Not now Jake, you will hurt Nessie." I looked down in defeat. I heard the car drive away and Edward step out of the shadows. Renesmee slowly turned around to his hiss and my growl. Bella stood up and I followed behind her. I ripped my shirt off and paced back and forth. What do I do or say. She can not see another man. She belongs to me. Edward spoke out "Nessie, go to your room, I will be up in a minute," I protested and started to walk towards her, "NO! Ness, we need to talk," My body continued to tremble. Edward took a step forward and looked at me with a revolting look. Did he think I was going to hurt her? Edward responded to my thought, "Unintentionally, go to your room now," he hissed the words to Nessie. Bella grabbed Ness and went inside. Edward began to plead to me, "There will be time to talk Jacob. Right now is not the time. Not with you in this state. You knew this time might come…" I heard the door shut and her light foot steps going to her room. My eyes burned. Did Nessie not want me, did that kiss mean nothing? I know I wanted her to make an own choice, but I don't think I could live if it's not me. Who was that man looking at her like that and she looked back at him. Did she love him? My heart stabbed in pain. I can't keep hurting like this but I will not give in to telling her. I will let Nessie experience her options and decide. If she loves me she will come around. My head dropped down again. Edward looked and saw the agony in my eyes, he took the step forward and place his arm on my shoulder, "Jacob I respect you immensely…Letting Nessie choose and find out on her own the love for you…" he looked away, "You're a better man than I thought." With that he left me outside to think alone.

I phased and ran into the woods, I had to get away. I didn't know what to think or do. I should have stepped out and made my presences known to that guy. No, I should have confessed my love to Nessie the day I had the chance, the day Edward gave into us. I will not let her slip through my fingers, like I once done before. I turned my route and made my way to her house. I put my clothes on and peeked to her window, she was alone. I made my up and slid into her room. She looked beautiful, even with her eyes swollen, looked like she was crying but why. I sat silently on the bed, watching her. She moved around in her sleep. I placed my hand on her cheek; she calmed down and relaxed her face. She slowly opened her eyes. Her face looked torn. I would think it would be me looking like that. I placed my hands on her face, "I'm sorry Nessie." How many times am I going to keep apologizing for hurting her. She stretched up and put her palm to my face. She flashed the images of me trembling and howling my remarks earlier. I flinched to the thought, my eyes filled with regret. Her eyes began to fill up with tears. I didn't know what I was doing, I was hurting her everyday. I leaned forward and grabbed her into my arms and tighten my embrace, "I'm sorry," is all that came out. I sat there with her in my arms; she slowly drifted back into her sleep. It reminded me when she was younger and she would sneak into my arms to sleep. I should just tell her how I feel; it would put a stop to this. I laid her back in her bed, kissed her on her forehead. I watched her for a few minutes more. I jumped out the window and found a spot under the trees, phasing in a wolf; I laid down and stared at her window from below, before my eyes gave out on me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! The story line is a little slow but I don't want to rush the relationship. J

Chapter 7

RPOV

I opened my eyes, it was dark outside. I was in the middle of the woods, nothing looked familiar to me. I looked around for someone, anyone, no one was there. How did I even get out here, I just remembered going to sleep in Jacob's arms, did he bring me out here? It was very cold, to cold for my own body. I curled my arms up, across my shoulder and chest. I looked down and realized I was barefoot. I slowly walked forward in, the dark creeping behind me. My body shivered to the darkness, it was eerie. I froze in my steps. A low growl came out of the darkness ahead. Is Jacob playing around with me, "Jacob this is not a joke," I hissed through my words. It was silent. Does he think this is funny, "Jake?" Another growl responded to the name, it wasn't a familiar noise.. A large figure slowly walked through the darkness, the eyes shinning back at me. It wasn't my Jake. The enormous wolf was a mixture of colors, his sharp teeth glaring at me like I did not deserve to live. This wolf was not part of the pack that I knew. I didn't move, my legs stayed in place, all I can think about was how my family would react to my death, what about Jake. The wolf made another bloodcurdling snarl. I twitched to his threat, I closed my eyes, Jakes face came into mind. I was not going to survive this, no possible way I could out run this wolf. On top of that, I had no clue where I would be running to. Please Jacob…I need you now. I continued to keep my eyes shut for the impact. All of sudden I heard the wolf make a howl and thunderous paws hitting the floor. The fur touched my skin and I swear I fell to the ground.

A jolt ran through my body and I jumped awake to panting breathing. I looked around, darting my eyes to every direction. I was in my bed, in my room. It was just a dream. I grabbed my white blanket closer to my face, still shaking uncontrollably. Ness get a grip of yourself it was just a nightmare…a very realistic nightmare. I twitched at the thought of it; I slowly sat up to get a better view of the room. A hand reached towards me, as fast as I could react, I jumped on my sheets in a crouching position against my wall. Hissing at whatever was approaching.

"Nessie, Ness! Are you ok?" Jacob came in the clearing of the darkness, eyes filled with concern. I slowly came out of my crouch and buckling down on to my bed. I put my hand up to my eyes and quietly whimpered to myself. Jake reached over and pulled me into his chest, "Your ok Ness, I'm right here." He continued to rub my back, southing me down. He sat down on the bed, sitting me on his lap; still cradled into his chest, rocking me back and forth. I felt safe. I knew Jacob would come to my rescue. I kept my face hiding in his chest. Jake didn't ask any questions but held me tight. I slowly closed my eyes again.

The light woke me up out of my spell. I tried to sit up but a heavy arm was wrapped around my body, not letting me have the slightest movement. I turned my face to Jacob lying on my bed. His arms were constraining me into his body, he must have stayed. Studying him, I ran my hands on his face. He was perfect. A warm smile came through and he opened his eyes slightly, dreading to interrupt this moment. He pulled me closer and gave me kisses on my forehead, "You scared me Ness." I looked down, embarrassed of the nightmare. I was so silly, it was just a dream. He pulled my chin up, "Will you show me?" I bit my lip, what would he think. He insisted again, "Please?" I paused for a moment, closing my eyes. I pulled my palm up to his cheek, flashing all the images of the dream, the feelings that ran through my body, the request…the begging of Jacob to save me. I felt him jerk to the image of me shutting my eyes to death, he pulled me closer. I pulled my hands away and dropped my head into his chest. Jake only tighten his grip, "I'm sorry… I will never let that happen again." I peeked up to his face, his eyes were filled with guilt, "Nessie, I will always be here for you." He moved in closer to my face. Staring into my eyes, he brought his hand up, stroking my face. I closed my eyes moving forward. I felt the heat of our breathing moving closer. Our lips touched. This time was different from the first kiss. It was soft, with emotions. He ran his hand to the back of my hair and his other on my back. I wanted more; I pushed against his chest, bringing my hands up to his neck. Before I can make another move, Jake pulled back and pushed me in front of him, arms distance. I looked at him confused, I put my hand up to his face, _did I do something wrong?_ He nodded his head, "No Nessie…" _Then why you stop? _He looked away, "It's for the better." He got up from my bed and faced the window. I thought this is what he wanted. I thought he wanted me. I brought my knees up to my chest, curling into a ball. He looked over his shoulders. His face still looked filled with guilt from what I showed him. "Jake, it's not your fault. It was a silly dream." I felt at fault for his feelings. Of course Jacob cared about me maybe even more than that. I uncurled from the bed and walked over to him, embracing him from behind. Jake's height toppled over me; I was hardly up to his chest. We stayed clung, staring out the window, what seemed for hours.

Quick holiday vacation was over, back to school now. It was only with in time before the next holiday vacation would start for Christmas. Waiting patiently for this snow to hit the ground, it was making a late appearance in this season. I got up from bed getting ready for school. I felt comfortable enough to go alone, without Jakes escorting service. He understands, but it wouldn't stop him from watching over me whenever he was not at work, which I do not mind. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a warm sweater, and boots. Alice warned of us the weather that might approach today, snow. My family should be back in a week from their vacation to join us for the holiday, no longer a break for me. Not that I didn't love my family, they can just be difficult at times. Rosalie with the hate love relationship with Jacob, Emmet adult jokes, Alice full of personality, and Jasper. Well I guess Jasper doesn't do much of an annoyance. Clearing his throat, Edward knocked at my bedroom door, "Can I come in?" _Please don't tell them what I think, come in. _Edward chuckled at my request, "family maybe visiting us for the holidays. You remember the amazons?" Zafrina beautiful images ran through my mind. _Yes I do. _His face looked like he was holding back half the truth. _AND? _Edward cringed to answer me, finally, "Nuhel will join them as well." _Great, what's the problem with that? I don't remember him much other than him saving our lives, my life. And he's like me. _Edward turned around and faced outside the door, "Nothing Renesmee. You are going to be late for school," he turned around with his smile and walked back downstairs.

I waited till I was in my car, distances from my fathers hearing. Nahuel. I haven't seen him sense the day the Volturis came for me and my family. I shuddered to the thought of it. An image I prefer not to recall. I arrived at school and made my way in. The stares were something I was getting used to. Nahuel images were running through my mind all day, I wonder what he would look like now, hardly can recall his characteristics. He was another half breed, half vampire and human. Why did Edward hesitate to tell me the whole truth of who's visiting. With a blink of an eye, classes were over. I walked through the hall ways, leaving to the parking lot. A flyer caught my view. It was hung up on a wall right beside the exit door. It was a sign for volunteers to help the nearby reservation, Elijah. I haven't spoken to him since the day he dropped me off. It's only been a week. I was confused with the whole situation Jacobs's reaction scared me to continue the friendship without getting someone hurt. As I stared at the sign, a hand came up from behind, onto my shoulder. I flinched to the arm and moved away. "Sorry Renesmee…" I turned to see the face. What was my luck of bumping into the man on mind? Eli stood there in front of me, with a hand full of flyers. He looked down, in what seem to be a feeling of embarrassment, "I haven't heard from you since that…um was it the place? The waitress?" My eyes closed slightly, processing what he was saying. He looked up at me waiting for an answer. What I really wanted to say was 'I don't want be the cause of your death' but a different reply came out, "No Eli…I'm sorry, I just been busy with school again." I stared into his face, trying to convince him of the half truth. I managed to forget how perfect his features were. He had large brown eyes, with sensitivity and care in the background. A smile came across his face, he knew I was staring. I looked away, flushed with shame. I quickly replied, "I got to go…see you around." I walked away quickly around him. His eyes burned on my back, he must have been staring in disbelief of my get away. He didn't deserve me to treat him as such, he has been nothing but kind to me. Slowly, I turned to send him quick smile but he disappeared. "Hey, who you looking for?" My eyes opened to the voice, what's he doing here, did he just see what happened. I turned around and try to regain my usual face, "Jacob, I thought you were at work?" He walked up closer to me, bringing me into a hug, "got off early…Who were you looking for, maybe I can help?" I shook out of his hold, "No, no one. Thought I heard someone." I looked down at the floor, grabbing his arm to walk toward the car. He looked at me confused, shaking his head, but bought what I said. He jumped in driver side as I sat in the passenger.

Backing out of the parking lot, we headed home. My eyes glued out the window, all of sudden I seen something out the windows. It looked like it was keeping up with the pace of our car. I strained my eyes, without noticing, pushing up closer to the window. Was that a… Jacobs arm came to my shoulder, "Ness is there something wrong?" He slowed the vehicle down and pulled over to the break down lane. My eyes snapped to Jacob but promptly back to the image out the woods. "What is it?" Jacob demanded. My head going back and forth, "I don't know Jake, I thought I saw something. It looked to be following the car. I just don't know." Knowing the outcome of my response, I bit my tongue to ever speaking. His body came to a tremble, his eyes filled with anger. I've known Jacob my whole life, I knew what his reactions mean. I knew the way he was acting, he thought I was in trouble. He pulled his clothes, down to his boxers and ran into where I was looking. He looked back, "Don't get out the car Nessie." Immediately phasing into a wolf, he ran through the woods. Panic, the little part of human that I did have thumped in anxiousness. Debating if I should jump out and help Jake, he did tell me to stay. I know he would be upset if I did not listen. The guilt would live with me if I knew something would happen to him. It was probably nothing out there, I usually overreact. This was probably another silly imagination. The time seemed to go by deliberately, not on my favor. I wish Jacob would just turn around. He's been gone for to long time. _Jake come back…I'm scared. _With in a minute, I heard a ruffle in the bushes and Jake called over, "Ness..um…can you bring my pants?" My face turned from being frightened to reposed. I walked over to him with his pants and tossed over the bush. Turning around closing my eyes. I heard him chuckle behind the bushes. He must of not found anything if he's laughing, that's a good sign. As he came out the bush, he came up from behind me and placed his arms around, easing the little bit of fear I might have had. "Let's go home?" He grabbed my hand and walked me over to the car. Still shirtless, I couldn't help but realize how low his jeans hugged on his hips. My cheeks filled with blood. Jake looked over and chuckled, "Ness." He said it as if I was being a mischief. I looked away immediately, erasing the images. Jake sat in the car and took off driving. He was very silent. I looked over to him waiting on an answer. He ignored my stares. He pulled up to house and reached to open his door. I reached for his arm, holding him back, "Jake, tell me?" He didn't make eye contact, "Tell you what Nessie?" Frustration was getting the best of me now. I yanked him back and put my palms to his face, showing him jumping out of the car. He looked at me and I gave him a returning serious glare. "It was nothing Ness, I looked around…a small scent picked up but I don't know what it was…" He looked away to the front door, then turning back to me, "I'm going to be around more to make sure it's nothing." He smiled and brought his hand up to my cheek, "Nessie, would you honor me with a date?" My eyes shrank in size, did I hear this right. This just came out of the blue. My body filled with those familiar butterflies I've experienced before. He stared into my eyes, antsy waiting for an answer. Shuffling with possibilities, I looked away. Jacob was like my brother. He was the closest friend I ever had. Yes we kissed but it was a heat of a moment, twice. "Ness, would you?" he put his hand up to my chin, turning it slightly to his direction. My eyes gazed his briefly. It was not fair, I gave someone a chance, why wouldn't I give one of the most important people in my life a chance. I looked at him, I quite enjoy this silent torture. His eyes were now filling with doubt and rejection. I moved in closer to him, "Yes Jacob…I would love you too." I tap my lips against his and swiftly jumped out the car and up to the front door before he realized I said yes. I looked back to the car with a grin, Jakes excitement was undeniable. His face poured with happiness, he jumped in the car, celebrating by himself. His reaction entertained me, I laughed and giggled to his joy. I walked in the house, letting Jacob enjoy his moment alone. I should of known who was waiting on the other side. No other than the noisiest man walking this earth. "Renesmee, do not take that tone with us." Edward hissed staring at me. Bella came over, as always left out the silent conversation. Why was he mad now, I thought he would be happy for us. Edwards face filled with disgust mixed with a sudden lost. "It's not you Renesmee," he responded to my thought, "It's your puppy outside rejoicing. His thoughts are…very loud." I giggled in silence, I could only image what Jake was thinking about outside. _Good night, _I walked up to my parents, my cheeks heated from the embarrassments of Jacobs thoughts and kissed them on the cheek goodnight. I'm sure Edward will inform Bella of all the latest news. I walked up to my room, closing my door. Slipping on my pjs, my mind was in another land. Jacobs face, his smile, his eyes was all I could think about. We did not pick a day for our date but I would assume on the weekend, when I didn't have school. Right on time. Alice would be back and she could help we get ready. I would ask Bella, but she is a simple as they get. The only reason she has better selections is because of Alice. I jumped into my bed, my body still filled with jitters. I wonder where he would take me. A howl came from outside, I smiled to the noise. Lifting my head up to look out the window, Jake was laying down under the tree staring up at my window. I knew I was secured whenever he was around. I know Jacob would do anything to keep me safe. I slowly let the night take me to an imaginations of our first date.

ElijahPOV

I tossed and turned in my bed. I could not understand these feelings I was having. My body felt like a 100 degrees and it was stretching through my skin. I rolled in my bed, in pain from an unknown cause. Dragging my self off the bed, I made my way to the bathroom. Turning the light on, I stared into the mirror. What is wrong with me! I was sweating profusely. My hand started to shake, I tried to hold it down with my other hand, my other hand started to shake. I had to get out of here. The room felt like it was inclosing in me. I ran out my front door into our back yard. I dropped to my knees in the rain. Holding my head in place, I yelled out of pain and fear. My body trembled uncontrollably, ripping through my skin. I burst into pieces. I opened my eyes and looked down to my shredded clothes. My eyes filled with more fear. I wanted to run for it, I looked down and I seen fur. What the… I ran over to a puddle and the reflection was not me. A wolf stared back at me. I stumbled backwards, howling. What was happening to me. I ran into the woods, hiding in the darkness. I laid helplessly to the ground, whimpering.

I heard the wilderness, the insects buzzing, the deer's rattling through, and the trees screaming above my head. I must of left my window open. I don't want to get up. The horrendous dream drained me and I just needed more sleep. I felt a shiver through my body. I reached for my blanket. There was nothing, I open my eyes slowly to the woods. I gasped in shock and scrambled off the mulch. I looked around, feeling the breeze hitting my body. I gasped even louder, I was fully naked. What happened to me. I could see my house for where I was standing. I walked up and peeked around to see if anyone was around. I sprinted to my window, jumping through. Falling on the ground, I hope no one was in the house to hear me. I ran to the shower, washing all the out door from me. I quickly got changed into some clothes. I wasn't going ot make it to school, I'm have to come up with an excuse. I grabbed my things and went out the door, into the kitchen. I stumbled to a halt, trying to retrace my steps, but my feet only stood in place. My mom and my grandfather sat in the chairs staring at me. My mom's face filled with sorrow and hurt, holding my grandfather's hand. I looked at her for answers. I walked up to my very fragile mother. She was a small framed women, long dark hair. Her skin was tan, but with a yellow tone thrown in. She turned her face from me and whimpered slowly to her self. I looked to my grandfather, Tun. He was like the chief of our reservation, I looked to him for guidance, he was my father figure. My father had passed away when I was very young. I was told he was in a tragic accident, I was to young to know the truth then but I never insisted to know the truth now. Tun looked at me, "Sit down Elijah." I followed his orders and sat down. He looked into my eyes, I knew something was wrong. "Elijah, it is that time to tell you how your father really passed away." My moms whimper only became louder. The story came out of my grandfather as a unnatural, corrupted fairytale. "The cold ones roam this world with us. Our family are ones that protect the tribe and humans from those blood sucking monsters. We are wolves, shape shifters…" As he continued the story, my eyes filled with images of last night. The cold ones, vampires. This all can not be true. I shook my head in disbelief, putting my hands up to my head. This was all a nightmare. "Your father was a shape shifter. He knew of the cold ones. Their was a few around our land and your father took it to be his responsibility to dispose of them…" I kept shaking my head, when will this stop but my grandfather continued, "He was out numbered. Before anyone could get to him, it was to late…Now our tribe is feeling it again. There are cold ones among us Elijah." He reached out to my arm, "You have been chosen to be the leader of the pack, the alpha, as your father once was." My body started to tremble uncontrollably again. I knew now what could happen. I looked at him, anger filled into my eyes. I ran out the back door and before I knew it, this massive wolf form emerged out of me. I seen my grandfather following me out. This voice all of sudden came into my head, "It's ok Elijah. We will help you through this." I looked around confused, who was that. "I followed your father once and intend to follow you," he paused for a moment, "Your father was a fearless warrior." I only felt the anger filling me more. "We can hear each others thoughts and communicate…" He went on explaining about what our abilities were. For some reason it only angered me. I didn't choose this. I don't want this responsibility. Why did this happen. I was just filled with rage and disbelief. I ran through the woods, yelling out _leave me alone. _The voice in my head stopped immediately. I don't know where I was running to but all I knew was I need to get away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The weekend has arrived. Jacob still did not tell me where we would be going. Soon our guest will be arriving as well. Sitting in the living room, staring out the window, Alice should be arriving any minute today. I called her to tell her of my weekend. She would not get off the phone. She went on and on of all the outfits I could wear and she'll bring some back from her vacation. I dazed off into thinking. It's been a week since I bumped into my new found friend Elijah. We didn't leave off on such a good note, I kind of ran from the scene. I should give a call sometime. Alice. Before I could turn around to the scent, Alice rushed me and pulled me into a hug, "Renesmee, I've missed you!" I chuckled; it's only been a couple of weeks, so I felt. "I've you to Alice." She pulled me away from her too look at me. She stared up and down, observing everything, "I've been gone for a few weeks and you turned into Bella."

"Hey!" Bella came out into the room to join us, with Edward not to far behind. Jasper finally walked into the room and made his way to sit down. I noticed all the bags he carried in, I rolled my eyes. "Renesmee we have no time to waste. We have lots to do and reminding the lost time," Alice started to fix my curls. "Alice, it's only a date," Bella replied. "The first date has all the memories," Alice replied confidently, "Let's go Renesmee we have work to do." She dragged me out of the room towards the stares. I looked to Edward and Bella with pleading eyes to help, they laughed. We made it to my room and Alice ordered me to shower first while she 'analyzes' the choices. I jumped inletting the hot water hit me, I yelled out to Alice, "I have no clue where he's taking me."

"O little niece, have confidence with your aunt please!" I herd her rummaging through bags; maybe I should just hide in the shower. I jumped out drying myself and putting under garments on. I walked into the room and there were two choices for an outfit, pink and green. I did definitely not like the pink, it was never a color for me, but I will give it a shot. I slipped on the light pink dress, it was form fitting, very nice but I felt it was to dressy for the occasion. Alice agreed and handed me the next one. It was a light, pestle green. The neckline dropped very low on my chest, but I was not voluptuous so it fit great. It was right above my knee, flowy enough to move around. I put the very light leggings on, it was bare to the skin. Alice walked over with some boots, "You're going to need these, and its cold out for heels." She passed me over this leather no heel boots. I slipped them on and they reached right below my knee. And then the blazer, "Just in case it gets to chilly for you," Alice winked passing it over. She then went to my hair. She pinched up the front to a messy, quarter up look; lightly passing on some blush and a light pink lip stick. "Perfect!" she looked at me like I was a portrait. I smiled, a little worried to look in the mirror. I stood up and looked over to her master piece. The woman staring back at me was beautiful. "You are beautiful," Edward made his way into the room, "Alice she looks great." Alice responded, "I know. My work here is done, time to get my camera." She breezed out the room. Edward walked over to me giving me a kiss on the forehead, "If you need anything, I will be there in not time." I laughed, "Edward, its Jacob, I'm sure he'll be good." He just returned my answer with a half smile, "He should be here soon, I can hear his excitement." He walked out my room, following Alice steps. I look back in to the mirror, still amazed. I have never fixed my self to this. I wonder what Jake would think. Feeling a little silly, this is not what I'm used to. I like my laid back look, jeans and shirt. The knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts, Jakes here. I looked one more time, _you could do this Ness. _I nodded my head and made my way to the stairs. I could hear Edward mumbling the rules to Jacob. What was he thinking, it was one date. I stepped downstairs and was almost done, when my family and Jacob decided to watch me down the rest. Jacob came into the room, following everyone else's eyes, on to me. His eyes filled with infatuation and satisfaction, dazed by my appearance. He looked handsome. He looked to have taken sometime to get ready for this date; clean cute, was wearing jeans with a fitted, button up shirt, folded up to his elbows. He was flawless. I looked down form his eyes, my cheeks radiating the heat. Every one laughed but Edward, "Jacob, you can close your mouth now." Jacob cleared his throat and repositioned his body, shaking off the dazzling. I walked the rest of the steps down, standing next to Jacob, "Nessie, you look amazing," he pulled me closer, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Alice immediately started snapping pictures. Really, like this scene wasn't embarrassing enough. Jake enjoyed every minute of it, pushing me to pose for the camera. Bella standing in the background watched us, half way smiling and the other half holding back the whimpers. I smiled and walked over to her, embracing her into a mother daughter hug, "its ok mom, I will always be your Renesmee." She pulled me tighter. I haven't called her mom since I was a child. "I know…" she whispered to me. "Ok, let's let these two love birds enjoy!" Leave it to Alice to make another scene. I gave Bella a kiss and same to Edward. Jacob waited for me at the door. I walked over to him, waving a last bye to the family.

Jacob opened my door, as a true gentleman would and made his way to the driver seat. Looking over to me, he turned the car on with a smirk, "Ready beautiful?" He drove off into the night. "Where are we going?" I cut the silent drive. He replied with one simple answer, "Surprise." I deeply exhaled out, he chuckled to my stubbornness. Letting the soft music in the car take over, we enjoyed the ride to our destination. Jacob slowed the vehicle, turning into a diner on the beach. I looked over confused at him. "Trust me Ness." He pulled me out the car and walked up to the front. The hostess greeted us and showed us to our table in a secluded out door area, on the beach. Even though it was winter, our body hardly was afraid of the cold. It was a remarkable view of the ocean. The sky was still changing colors to blues, navy blues, black, and slight pinks. The table was set up for two, with multiple candles all around our surrounding. Calla lilies flowers took the centerpiece of the table in a clear vase, they were my favorite. Soft music played in the background. It was quite romantic. Jacob put his hand around my waist, "Do you like?" I continued to look around, taking it all in, "I love it." I turned over to him, beaming with happiness. He walked me over to the chair, pulling my chair out. I sat down and he sat down. A waitress came over and handed us the menus, of course she could not take her beady eyes off of Jake. I don't blame her; I seemed to have the same problem. Jacob interrupted my thoughts, "Ness I know you do not like to eat human food as much, but try something?" I nodded to him as I skim through the menu. The waitress came back shortly taking our order. Jacob basically asked for the menu, as I only asked for ann extreme rare steak. I continued to observe the setting of the date. All I could feel was Jacobs eyes admiring me. I tried not to connect with his, so I focused on the flowers. His eyes continued to pierce through me. I can see him smirking at my diversion. "Nessie, you look gorgeous tonight. Alice did a great job with the outfit, but you're beautiful regardless." My eyes could not help it no more. They betrayed me. They slowly moved up into his gaze and locked on to his. I tried to move them but they stayed, taking in all of Jacob's perfections. I was gawking my best friend. Not moving his eyes, he watched my every movement. The loves in his eyes were undeniable, he truly loved me and it was obvious with just his eyes. He laughed and unlocked the stare. How silly, I bit my lip, flushed with the embarrassment. Our dinner was served; Jake wasted no time and devoured the meal. I tried to enjoy as well, but not so much luck. He smiled at my attempt. My nerves stared to take over my body and thoughts. If he did love me, would he tell me, what would I say back? I don't think I'm ready to commit to love, this is our first date. Rejection was not an option but I do not want to rush into anything. "Is everything ok Ness?" Jacob studied my expressions. I gave a faint smile, "Yes, everything's great." The music swayed slowly to the ocean waves. I smiled to the rhythm taking over. "Do you want to dance?" Jacob got up, walking towards me. No, no I do not do dancing. I completely inherited Bella's rhythm. I tried to maneuver away from his open hand but I had no chance. He pulled me up into his, pulling me very close to his body. He grasped one of my hands into his chest, position my other hand on his neck. He put his other hand on my lower back and swayed back and forth. The song seemed to go louder through the speakers. The words began, _'If you ever leave me baby…' _Jacob as well was listening to the song as he swayed me. '_Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby' _The words sank into me. Jacob turned my face to his, "Nessie you are my every thing. You are the reason for my life, why I continue to live and breath. I could not stand this life if you were not part of it." He eyes glared into mines with power behind the words. '_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand.' _No words came out of my mouth. I just stared into his eyes. '_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding. If that'll make you mine' "_Ness, I want you to have the opportunity to make your own choice..." Jacob looked away, he looked like the words had torn him apart, "I will still be here for you." He looked back to me slowing our sway, the music coming to an end _'My eyes will do the same if you walk away. Everyday it will rain, rain, rain' B_ringing both of my hands up to his lips, "I love you Renesmee…you don't have to say anything back. I just want you to know, you have my love." He kissed my hands. My human side of me completely took over. My hearth thumped uncontrollably, like it wanted to jump out. The butterflies ran all through my body, making me feel light headed; shortness of breath. "Nessie!?" Jacob stopped moving and pulled me away to observe me. "Are you ok? Do you need to sit down?" I shook my head. I looked as if something tragic had just happened but it was not tragic. I was in shock. The words I hope for that would not come out did, but I loved every bit of it. I just was not ready to reply with the same. "Jacob…" I paused, trying to get the right words with out rejecting him, "I really care about you. You're all I ever known. You're my brother, best friend, protector, and more." His eyes prepared for whatever I was going to say. "But, I just want to make sure this is right." Surprisingly, he smiled, "Nessie, I will prove to you every second of the day that we are right for each other, you and I." He moved into my lips, a soft, tender kiss into mines. I let my hands take there spot behind his neck, while his hands gripped my lower back, pulling me closer into him. My mouth followed his. He slowly opened his mouth, skimming his tongue on the top of my lips, tracing ever so lightly. I felt my heart beat faster, it felt like it was going to run out of my body. My breathing became erratic. Jacobs breathing became heavier, his arms slowly traced the curves of my body, up and down my waist, and light groans came out of his mouth. I didn't want this moment to end. Jacob pulled back, his eyes still closed.

EliPOV

After some time, I found myself going back to the only place I called home. Jumping through my window again, I jumped in the shower, thinking off everything that just happen in such little time. Wolves and vampires part of this world. It sounded crazy and ridiculous but I am one not to doubt, after all I'm a wolf. I would have to protect the reservation, humans, and most importantly the pack. I was the leader of my pack. This responsibility came to soon as well. This is not what I imagined to be doing at the age of seven-teen. My breathing picked up, I felt the heat in my body boiling. This erratic feelings need to be control, I can't keep bursting into a wolf after every emotion. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, a beautiful face appeared to my side, Renesmee. I've only known her for a short time, but she lit the glow in my eyes. She was just amazing, the meaning of perfection. She did run off to quick last time we seen each other, but I understand. It's not easy. She seemed shy and nervous, I loved that about her. Even though my family hoped for me to stay with in the reservation but I can't help my feelings. Would I be to dangerous for her now with this…thing. I looked down, upset and confused. I will learn to control my anger, I will not let this get in the way. Once I can handle this, I'm going to call her immediately. I jumped out the shower and looked into the mirror. The man that stared back was a different from the boy yesterday. My body looked to gone through some dramatic changes, for the better. One thing I can like about this wolf thing. I walked away, throwing on some sweats. I would have to apologize to my mother and grandfather for the way I acted, they should understand. I walked out to the family room, of course there they await. I looked over to both of them, "Sorry." They both nodded in response. Tun called me over to sit across from him. He started to explain the various things of being a wolf, the legends and stories. My eyes opened to amazement of the history. He gave me a heads up on some very close friends that might be turning very soon to join the pack. Becoming a wolf was uncontrollable, it selected who ever that the tribe needed. "Elijah, you must help your fellow members. The cold ones will have no mercy to ones who are not prepare." The cold ones, vampires got brought up again. Something I didn't want to think of. I didn't want to imagine what these monsters looked like. "Hey everyone, Tun." This man walked into the family room, he looked no older then his twenties. I looked at him weird, he had no shirt on and ripped shorts, he looked like a crazy man. "Elijah, this is Selah, he was the one talking to you the other day when you phased." Tun answered. Selah came over to me, putting out his hand "Hey, I've been waiting for the day you phased, as once as your father." I cringed to her my father, I stood up and shook his hand. "How about we head out and I catch you up on things?" I agreed, waving bye to the others.

We went towards the woods and hesitantly followed. He noticed my pace and turned around, "Don't worry man, you will soon come to love the woods as your second home." I followed him into the woods. "I know this whole things I bizarre but once you get a hang of it, it won't be so awful." I said nothing but nodded to his words. "The main thing is controlling the anger. We can't be phasing in front of anybody, it suppose to be a secret, so that won't work so well if you loose your temper in public. With in time you can learn technques to control. Even though it will never be 100% controlled, you will have a better handle." We continued to walk in the woods, when I spotted a large shadow following us, "I think something is following us." I stopped to looked. "Don't worry about it, its Chad. He's another member of your pack. He recently just joined, but slowly learning to adapt." The wolf came into view, looking me up and down. I nodded, I was still uncomfortable of the whole situation. "How many are there?" I looked over to Selah for an answer. "Well depending how many cold ones there are. We try to even out or advance numbers." The words again, "Have you seen a cold one?" He stopped and flinched to my question. He looked away trying to confine himself. I could still see him shaking. He finally answered, "Yes…the ones that attacked your father," he looked back at me, "I'm sorry Elijah. If we were only a few minutes ahead we could of…" He stopped. It wasn't his fault, "It's ok. I don't blame you or any one from that pack." He studied my face, "You will be a great leader." We continued to walk in a clearing. Both of them thought me the way of the wolf. We practice for hours. "Do you think the cold ones are close?" I interrupted the training. Selah looked up, "Yes. That's the reason why so many are phasing. They might be closer than we think." After some hours we mad our way back, I waved back to the guys. "Any time you need us Elijah, you know how to find us. I will keep a look out for the next members." This was all going so fast, "Thanks." I walked into the house, straight to my room. I needed a break from all this pack stuff. I need to get a peace of mind and soon. I jumped on my bed scrolling through my phone. I stopped on her name. I looked up to ceiling, should I. What happens if I loose control, I will not put her in any danger.

RPOV

It has been a couple of days since me and Jacobs first date. Our date was impeccable. I sat in my room staring up into the memories, the candles that lit up all of our surroundings. The flowers blooming in the centerpiece and Jacob looking as scrumptious as ever. The kiss. I trembled to the thought of it. It was soft and caring. His hands running through my back, feeling all of my imperfections. I closed me eyes to the thought of it. Chuckling to myself, I was acting like someone with a crush. Jacob being my crush. I shook off the memories, I had to get off this bed before my family starts thinking something is wrong. I got up, putting on some sweats and comfy shirt. I walked down the stairs to the family room. Every one was in there, except Rosalie and Emmet. They were still on their vacation. It was not to often you would find all of them in our house, usually we will all meet at Carlisle. I felt my heart sink, my Jacob was not around. I made my way over to Bella, cuddling into her open arms. I put my palm up to her face, _what's the occasion? _She whisper only for me to hear, "We're waiting on news from our upcoming visitors." _Is something wrong with them? _She looked over to me, playing with my curls, "No we just want to see where there location is, they should be only hours away. Alice is trying to find them now." I looked over to Alice, who was in the corner of the room with Jasper concentrating on her gift. Edward was silently playing the piano in the background, not to loud to disturb Alice's concentration. Esme and Carlisle sat close on the couch, enjoying the silence. I put my hand back up to Bella, _Is Jacob coming today? _She gave me a partial smile, "I'm not sure hun, I'm sure he will." She continued to play with my hair. All of a sudden Alice's face dropped into desperation. Edward abruptly stopped on the piano and in a second was by Alice's side. Esme and Carlisle got up to stand by as well. Bella just stayed in place, pulling me closer to her. Alice snapped out of her vision, and stared into Edwards eyes, having a silent conversation. Edward spoke with out breaking eye contact, "The Amazon's were attacked." Everyone gasped. Bella stood up, holding me closer, pulling me towards Edward. "What do you mean attack Edward?" Carlisle asked, straining his eyes to his son. "Kachiri was attacked" Edward informed us. Alice buckled and Jasper embraced her into his chest, she whimpered to the news. I don't recall Kachiri, but I do remember Zafrina. "Edward do you know of the details?" Edward looked to Carlisle, "We should discuss this privately." Before anyone could disagree with the two, they were out the front doors. I looked up to my mom _What happened? Are we in danger? _She looked nervous, not assure herself. "I do not know Renesmee, I will not let anything happen to you." Alice and Jasper remained in the same spot, sobbing. Esme came over to me and Bella, holding me as well. I wish Jacob was her. My nerves and fear was starting to grow. If it was the volturi coming after us again, we definitely are not prepared this time. We had some of our family members missing and the pack was not close enough to be on our side. I started to shake with fear. Bella noticed and pulled me closed rubbing my arms, 'It's ok Renesmee" I sat their silently, letting my mind play games. Thinking of every worst possibility there can be. I took in a big whif and jumped off the couch, running to the door. Before the knock, I opened and threw myself into Jacobs arms, sobbing. "Renesmee? Nessie what happened!" He tried to look me in the face, put I dug my arms around him, not letting go. He was my safety blanket and I needed him now. Bella came over, "She's ok Jake, just a little shaken up." I could feel his body trembling, I was not scared, he knew better to phase this close to me. "Why Bella?!" I could hear the growl under his voice. I put my palm on to his face, I felt bad for Bella taken all of Jakes anger. I flashed what Alice reaction was and what Edward said and a picture of Zafrina. He flinched to the word attack. "Do we know who was it? I need to get the pack." Jacob pushed away from me slowly, bring me over to Bella. "No we do not. Edward went to discuss with Carlisle away from here." I got feel her eyes glimpsing at me, like if I was the reason why they left. "I got to alarm the pack." Jacob turned to the door, pulling off his shirt. "Jacob!" I yelled out, "don't leave me." He paused in his motion, closing his eyes, "Nessie, I will never leave you," he walked back holding my chin up, "I'll be back in a flash." He kissed me on my cheek and out the door he went. I hid my face into Bellas arms, trying to hold back my tears. We waited what felt for hours. The door opened, Edward, Carlisle walked in, Jacob right behind. His face looked as it's been tormented. My eyes widen, worried, what happened to Jake. I ran over to him, trying to get him to look at me. He avoiding my face like the plague. "Jacob, you should tell Nessie upstairs?" Edward suggested to Jacob. He nodded in agreement.

Grabbing my arm, he pulled me to my room and closing the door. He sat on the bed, burying his face into his hand. I have never seen Jacob act like this. I didn't know what do to. I felt so helpless. I moved forward and knelt in front of him. Putting one hand up on to his arm. I laid my head on his knee, waiting for him to be ready to talk. I didn't care what he had to say, as long as he was by my side, I didn't care. I could feel the heat transmitting out of his body, still slight trembling. I put my hand up to his face, _Jacob? I've miss you_. He peered through his hands, trying his hardest to smile, "I've missed you so much Nessie." He pulled me off the ground into his lap. I loved how strong he was. I played with his hair as he stared into my face, looking at all of features. I could feel his body calming down. I didn't want to push the subject at hand. He kissed my cheek, a long waiting kiss. "Ness, I will not let you get hurt. I will do everything in my power to protect you." I looked at him puzzled. "The blood suckers that were attacked was by another…" He took a deep breath before answering, "by another pack." Pack? I was lost. What does he mean another pack? I felt the anger bubbling in my body. By a wolf! A wolf right next to me. My own best friend. I jumped off his lap, pacing in front of him, "Get out!" Jacob looked at me dumbfounded, "What do you mean Nessie? Don't do this." His eyes dropped to pleading eyes, he walked over to me. I smacked his reaching hand. "Dog! A pack attacked my kind! And you see nothing wrong with that! Was it Sam?!" I felt my body working up, the venom hissing through, directly to Jacob. I heard the foot steps outside my door, must have been my parents. "No Nessie, No. It was no one I know." He looked hurt at the fact I was accusing him for this. "I love you Nessie. Regardless of what I think of blood suckers, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." He moved in closer, reaching his hand out again. I didn't know what to think, all I wanted was revenge. I put my hands up to my face and poured into them. Jacob moved in and squeezed me against his body. I felt myself fight his arms, trying to get away from him. He didn't let go, he continued to hold me, whispering lightly, "It's ok Nessie…" I cried and cried. I heard my door open and I could smell my parents. Jacob looked up at them, "She's ok, I will be with her. The pack should be her by the morning." "Thank you Jacob," Edwards responded and they bothe exited the room. Jacob picked cradled me into his arms and carried me into the bed, laying next to me. I rolled my body into Jakes as he snuggled into me. I didn't want him to leave my side, my feelings, my well being couldn't afford it. I know he would have to lead his pack, but I dread the time he would have to go. I pulled my palm up to his cheek, _don't leave me Jake. Please? _I looked up at him waiting for an answer. He rambled through his mind for an answer, "Ness, I don't want to leave you, but you know I have to lead the pack and patrol myself." I could feel my eyes filling up with the water works. He turned me over to look at him, "don't do that Nessie," he wiped the single tear falling from my eye. "You know I want to spend every minute, every second with you but your safety is first. I will try to be here most of the time. I will patrol closer then you think, enough to hear every moment of yours." He smiled, moving in, doing little kisses on my neck, "I can't go even a few hours with out you." The butterflies are back, they raced through my body. I took a deep breath as Jacob continued to tease my neck. He looked up at me, looking back in forth to my eyes. I couldn't wait no longer I reached in for a kiss, pulling his head down to mines. Before it could get out of hand, Jacob sat up. I felt frustrated but I also knew better. I looked over to Jake, "Do you know the other pack?" He deeply inhaled out, "Ness, I thought I told you no," he stood up facing out the window, "Do you think if I did I would allow such thing to happen?" I know Jacob wouldn't but that wouldn't stop Sam or anyone else to do so. I never heard of another pack, let alone with in distance of where we lived. Jacob remained in front of the window, hoping to hear someone from his pack approaching soon. I laid on the bed, counting the minutes till the Amazons arrived to get the full story.

EliPOV

It's been a week or so from learning my new family history of wolves. It was dark out and an eerie one. We got on a schedule to patrol around the reservation, preparing for the worst. We knew there were cold ones around, but we did not know how close. We teamed up in twos. Since the last time, two more of my friends phased Mox and Tieton. It was upsetting they had to experience everything I went through but I couldn't pick any two loyal friends to join my pack. A young boy phased as well, he was no older than fifth teen. I wished he didn't, if I could make him be regular, I would but it was not my choice. Lin, the youngest member of my pack followed close behind me, he was my partner for tonight's patrol. I could hear everyone's thoughts. All of them were out tonight venturing into the woods, mastering all the turns and jumps. Selah and Chad were silent through the night, they took every minute serious. On the other hand, Mox and Tieton yapped about there day and the next football game. All of a sudden I could her Chad yelling, _get them_. The multiple howls, growling through the woods. My eyes widen in shock. I ran to the howls, pushing into the dirt. Every minute counts, I will not let the mistake happen again. I yelled over to the other two, _Get there now!_ As I came closer, this stench ran through my nose, it was revolting. It smelt like death, mixed with a smell I never set on. The growls ripped through me. I made it to where Selah and Chad stood. In front of a cliff, that led into the ocean. All I saw was a body jumping over as Chad swiped at it. The blood all over the ground leading to them. Is one of them hurt. Selah responded, _No where good. They got away. _Who got away, I walked over to look over the cliff. _The cold ones. _I felt myself startle back. I tried to flash back the body that jumped. It was a human body, it was not a monster. Selah answered my thoughts with an image of four cold ones. They all looked regular humans, but with intense features. I was taken back. This whole time I pictured an ugly monstrous being that sucked blood out of everything.. _Don't let their beauty fool you Elijah, they will not hesitate to attack and kill you. _I was not used to talking of the minds. I had no privacy with my thoughts now, it could be pretty annoying. _There were four of them, three females and a male. As we got closer, they heard us and hesitated to move. It looked at us like they might of known who we are. Chad took off and went to attack, when one of them strike him back. They took off running towards the cliff, as we approached closer, we got a hold of one of them, blood was every where before our minds went blank and then you appeared. _I listened to everything Selah said. Let's head back. We ran back to the house, all discussing what the next plan of attacks would be. We will continue to patrol our reservation. We will not look for trouble. I ordered them to follow. They will have to come back through our way to return where ever they came from and we will be prepared this time. Everyone parted ways, I decided to go through the woods again. I had to get a better scent of what these cold ones might smell like. I refuse to loose a member of my pack. I will do everything in my power to destroy all cold ones.

RPOV

It was a hour later when we heard all of the ruckus downstairs, the Amazons must be close. I looked over to Jacob, his nose was squished up out of disgust, glaring down a shadow approaching our house. It was obviously someone he was not to fond about. I could see his body start trembling, that person was better off not coming in this house. Who could be making him so upset. I got up to look out the window from behind him. A man came out of the woods, followed by three women. The one in the middle held up by the other two looked to be wounded. I looked at each face only recognizing Zafrina. Carlisle and Edward were out the house as soon as the guest appeared, helping the injured one into the house. I went towards the door to join them. Jacob rushed in front of the door, "Nessie stay here." I looked at Jacob, what a silly request, "No, move" His face seemed to get agitated, "Nessie, I'm telling you to please stay in the room." What is he thinking. Why would I stay in my room when I'm concerned with our guest just like everyone else is. I hissed at Jacob, "move." He dragged himself away from the door. I opened it, pushing it into Jake and going down the stairs.

He didn't follow me. I walked into the family room where all of them stood by the hurt Amazon, Kachiri. I kept my distance. Carlisle was examining her wounds and addressing them. The sisters sat by close watching every motion he made. I looked around the room, a man stood off of the huddle, watching me. I startled to his obvious gazing. I turned away from him quick, who is this guy. Edward must of heard me and came to my side, whispering in my ear for no one but me to hear, "that is Nuhel." Nuhel? He looked like a grown man. I didn't remember him much from the last visit, maybe I didn't pay much attention. Why is he staring at me? Edwards cringed, "Well other then his sisters, you're the only other half human, half vampire he has met." Oo, I peeked over to him one more time, he still continued to look. I don't find this to comfortable, I went behind Bella, hiding from his glares. Kachiri began telling her story of the attack, explaining the route they took and what they seen. Before getting to the wolf part, Jacob made his way downstairs, staring into the room from the kitchen. Kachiri looked at all of us outraged, "You brought a wolf here!" She immediately crouched into defense position, with the other two joining. Was she talking about Jacob? "No, no Kachiri, that is Jacob, he is part of our family," Carlisle tried to calm the Amazons down. Jacob came over to my side, giving a returning appalled look. It doesn't help when he's not to fond of vampires to begin with, let alone be accused from one. "It was no one from my pack! I would do nothing to hurt Nessie, blood sucker or not!" he growled to all of them. He shot a look to Nahuel as well, sending him a threatening look, "keep your eyes off if you know what's good for you." I assume he must of seen Nahuel effectuation with me, they all hissed to Jacobs threats. Edward and Jasper were instantly by Jacobs side, one arm on each oof his shoulders. Everyone felt a southing calming sensation through the room, Jasper was using his gift. Jacob grasped my hand and hauled me out of the room, outside we went. He's breathing only intensified to low growls, "That's why I said to stay upstairs Nessie! You do not listen…" We were walking up to Carlisle house till everyone evacuated out of ours. They would be staying with Carlisle once the whole situation is solved out. How would he blame me for what happened in that room, I just stood in the background. I jerked Jakes hand off of mines, crossing my arms in front of me. He turned around, giving me an annoyed look, "Now what?" My eyes opened, infuriated with the way Jacob was acting, this is not what I was used to or even known. "Jacob Black, if you don't shape up with in a this sentence, you can guarantee you will not see me for a while." With that, Jakes body tensed from my blow. His face softened and looked down in embarrassment, "Sorry." We walked in silence the rest of the way.

Reaching Carlisle house, we sat in the spear bedroom, waiting for someone to give us the cue to switch houses. Jacob stood watch, staring out the windows for any movement. "Jake? What do you think that pack wants? How is it possible for another one?" He thought of answer, "Well Ness, if it's like our tribe, then they were provoked by cold ones being around there reservation. The obviously don't…not as acquainted as we are with your family." I could tell he was trying to use words to not offend me. "What will happen now?" Even though I know he wouldn't have an exact answer, I can at least have an idea of a plan. "I will go to there reservation," Jacob said bluntly. My face tensed up, "What! What do you mean Jake? You can't go there." My face overwhelmed with fear and lost, I couldn't loose Jacob. I refused to. He came over to me, "There's no need to worry, I'm a wolf myself, theirs got to be some treaty of some sort. We just got to figure it out. Besides, I will be going with pack once they get here." His plan sounded realistic but still, "how could we trust them?" He looked at me with an up to no good smirk, "Ness, their rookies. We wouldn't have hesitated to rip a blood sucker apart…" That was it, enough of the low blows. I lounged from the bed onto Jacob, digging my nails into his shoulder, straddling him. He laughed at my attack. He playfully flipped me over, pinning my hands down. "Nice try Nessie, we're going to have to brush up your moves." Jake looked over me laughing. I didn't stop fighting his grip, eventually I got tired and turned to plan B. I batted my eyes and gave him his favorite smile, he was like putty on my hand. I railed him in, flipping him back over. I was on top, I giggled away, poking him in in his chest, "don't under estimate me." He grabbed my hands, "It's don't under estimate that beauty of yours, it's dangerous." I laughed away. Jacob moved up giving me kisses all over my face when were suddenly interrupted by Bella. She cleared her throat entering the room, "Where going to make the switch now. Jacob, please contain yourself." Jacob stood up, throwing me behind his back for a ride, "Tell that thing to contain himself and keep his eyes off before they go missing." Bella rolled her eyes, she was by far used to Jacobs antics. We rushed outside, passing through the woods. I could smell the Amazons on the opposite side of us, getting escort by everyone else but Edward. Jacob let out a low growl. Bella swiped him on the shoulder, "behave."

We made it to the house, Edward welcoming us back. He looked over to Jacob, "I do not blame you for Nahuel…I would of acted the same way… or worst." Jacob nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a possible plan their Jake." Edward must of read Jacobs plan. "The pack should be here by the morning. We will take a stroll out there to find out what's going on…Edward I can not agree an alliance with them. They might not be a welcoming as we were with your family." Edward nodded, "Thank you Jacob. I do understand that. We will have to figure this out soon. Rest up you both." With that Edward and Bella said there good nights and dismissed from the room. I looked up to Jacob, putting my palm up to his face, _Are you leaving me tonight? _He looked passed me towards Carlisle house and back down at me, "Of course not, not with that creep with in seconds away. This is a dangerous situation, Edward and Bella will understand the situation." With that, he grabbed me to go upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the review! I just want to clarify what's going on. Their's another pack, Elijah's, that attacked the Amazons when they were on there way to visit the Cullens. Renesmee's friends with Elijah and has no clue that he is the alpha of the other pack against her family. Jacob and Renesmee relationship is a little bit more than friends but a slow progress.

EliPov

I woke up in a better mood then the past few weeks, today is the day. I scrolled through my phone, locating her number. I hesitantly questioned myself, but no, I'm going through with it, I pushed on her name. I waited patiently as it rang, "Hello?" a soft, caring voice answered, "renesmee? Hey, it's me Elijah." She quickly responded, "Hey! How are you?" I was so glad she still remembered me, "I'm good…I was wondering if you would like to meet up for a little bit today?" She paused longer than a few seconds, "Ya, sure. Only for a short time though." Better than nothing, "Ya absolutely, we can meet at the school in 30 minutes?" She replied, "Sounds good, see you then." She quickly hung up. I don't care either way, I get to see my peace today. I quickly jumped in the shower, throwing on some jeans and shirt. I packed a pair of shorts and a shirt, just incase.

I quickly rushed to my truck, driving to the school. I arrived 10 minutes early. I got out the car, looking around at the surroundings. It's this new wolf instinct that I have now. I saw the silver car approaching from the distance. Alright Elijah, play it cool. She pulled into the parking lot next to my truck. She jumped out her car in some relaxed clothes, jeans and a shirt and her hair tied back. She looked beautiful. "Hey Renesmee." She waved back at me, "So what are we going to do?" I couldn't stop smiling, I hope she didn't notice, "Well, since you need to be back so soon, we can just stay here if you would like and talk?" She nodded, "Sure" I went to back of my truck, grabbing some sodas and snacks, popping my trunk open to sit on. I helped her jump up and handed her a soda. She looked up at me, "Thanks." I opened my soda, taking a sip. "So Elijah, tell me about your self." I choked slightly on my soda, was not prepared for this question. "Well, I live on the reservation…" She shoots me a weird look, but continued to take tiny sips from her soda. "My father died when I was very young, my mother and grandfather raised me. I go to school and then I met you, pretty much my story." Besides the whole wolf thing, which I'm sure would freak her out. She looked over to me, "Sorry about your father…I didn't mean to bring that up." I smiled; this girl was too sweet, "Not your fault. Telling me about you?" Her eyes went back and forth for a minute, finally she spoke, "I was adopted, and I don't know much of my real parents. I live a normal life you can say." She gave me a half smirk. I couldn't help but stare into her eyes; there was something she wasn't telling me. I don't blame her, we only met a few times, but I wanted to make her trust me, something geared towards her. "Renesmee, I know we've only met a few times but I could promise you, you can count on me. You can trust me…with anything." She stopped what she was doing and locked into my eyes. She studied my face and I let her. A draft of wind blew passed us and a scent, a familiar scent flew right into my pallet. It was a cold one, one or maybe more were nearby. My body instantly started to react. My body tensed up and I could feel the heat radiating. I looked up and Renesmee looked at me puzzle. "You got to Renesmee," I tried to tell her as calm as possible, not to blow cover, "remember?" She looked at her watch, "yes your right." She jumped off of my truck, "Thanks Elijah." She moved in for a hug, I tried to exhale quickly to contain myself. She wrapped her arms around me, I right away calmed down, I didn't want to let her go. I put my arms around her, holding her tight. She laughed, "I will see you again, I promise." I went to kiss her cheek, the smell rushed me again, "Ok, Renesmee." I had to get her out of here quick. I opened her door for her, "Call me once you get home?" She nodded. She drove off into the distance.

When I couldn't see her car no more, I took of my shirt and ran into the woods, phasing, good thing I packed the extra. I called for my pack. _Elijah we've been looking for you everywhere, _Selah responded. Before I could get my part out, he blurted, _We had an unexpected visitors on the reservation, another tribe. _Like this wasn't confusing enough, what do you mean another tribe, I continued to run to get where my pack waited. _Another pack Elijah, from La Push, they were asking for you the alpha, apparently we're not the only tribe to have secrets and gifted. He insisted to push all the bull aside. He know what we were and he just wanted answered. They look to be threatening us. They asked briefly what our treaty and rules are. _I arrived to the pack, all of them were there expect for a youngest member. What did you say? _I told them we protect against any harm against or tribe or humans on our turf. Any threat will be dispensed. _Do they know about cold ones? _It never reached to that point. _I growled, how this other dare pack come into our reservation asking questions. Where they against us or with us? _Elijah…they seemed to be hiding a secret, only the alpha spoke and kept it briefly. He said he would be back to talk to you directly. _I acknowledge everything but put it in the back burner. I had a scent of a cold one earlier. They all let out a growl. I don't know where it came from, it was instant and then gone. _Where were you? _By the school. _School? _Yes. We will start there with patrolling tonight. Get your rest and we will meet up in a couple hours again. I dismissed all of them, running back to my truck. When the coast was clear, I ran to my truck, jumping in, throwing on my clothes. I looked to my phone, she still hasn't called, did she get home safe. I will give another 10 minutes. I waited. Staring at my phone, finally a message, "I'm home. Thank you" My hearth felt like it was alone now. I liked being around her. I wrote back, "Ok. Good night beautiful" With that I drove home to rest for the patrol. I don't know if that alpha is coming back tonight, but if he is, I will be ready for him. He needs to respect I'm the alpha of this pack.

RPOV

I woke up to Jacob leaving my room, I called out to him, "Jacob, don't go there." He turned around, "Nessie, we went over this. The pack is waiting for me outside. I will not let this pack come near you. I will be back in a couple of hours. Try to stay put for me please." He didn't let me respond, he left and I heard him howling from outside. I ran to the window and there they stood. I seen Leah and Seth immediately right by his side. Jacob gave a glance up at my window and went into the woods. This was the worst, I couldn't handle not knowing what might or could happen. Jake tried to comfort me by saying they wouldn't fight because there wolves but I knew better. I was told Jacob and Sam almost fought to the death, for my survival. Before I could get into deep thought, my phone was ringing. I looked over, it was Elijah. I picked up the phone, "Hello?" he quickly answered, "Renesmee? Hey, it's me Elijah." I know who it was, it wasn't to long ago since I've seen him, "Hey! How are you?" His voice sounded relieved, "I'm good…I was wondering if you would like to meet up for a little bit today?" I've should of known this was coming. Jacob told me to stay put but I couldn't. If I didn't distract my mind, I would be right behind Jacob to the reservation. I will limit the time, "Ya, sure. Only for a short time though." He quickly agreed, "Ya absolutely, we can meet at the school in 30 minutes?" That's a safe zone, right near by for me to hurry back, "Sounds good, see you then." I quickly hung up. Now I had to think of a get away plan from my parents. I called Bella up, "Bella, I'm going to step out for a few. I need some me time…" I know she would be the first to understand, "Sure sweetheart, but please be back soon." I gave her hug, "I will."

I drove to the school, he was already waiting for me. I pulled up and his continuous smile, stuck on me. "Hey Renesmee." I waved back at him. I asked, "So what are we going to do?" He did not flinch with his staring, "Well, since you need to be back so soon, we can just stay here if you would like and talk?" Ok, good for me, "Sure" He went to his truck grabbing some snacks, nothing I enjoyed. At least he tried; I looked up at him smiling, "Thanks." It's time to crack down on this person, I didn't know nothing about him. "So Elijah, tell me about your self." He choked slightly on his soda, he answered, "Well, I live on the reservation…" On the reservation, what a coincidence, something I didn't want to think about right now. I continued to take tiny sips from my soda, blending in. He continued, "My father died when I was very young, my mother and grandfather raised me. I go to school and then I met you, pretty much my story." Shoot, good job Nessie. I didn't mean to bring up such a thing. I looked over to him sympathizing, "Sorry about your father…I didn't mean to bring that up." he smiled, "Not your fault. Telling me about you?" I knew that was coming, what story should I say, "I was adopted, and I don't know much of my real parents. I live a normal life you can say." I hated lying about who I really was but I had to for his safety. I tired to convince him with my smile, it didn't look like it was working, he was studying my face for to long. "Renesmee, I know we've only met a few times but I could promise you, you can count on me. You can trust me…with anything." Sounded just like Jacob. I wish I could tell him everything, but it would only endanger him. I knew better than that. He was so caring. I enjoyed this moment. A draft of wind blew passed and I could feel it all hit the back of my body, blowing my scent into Elijah. His body tensed up, maybe he's sensitive to the cold. "You got to go Renesmee," He all of a sudden said. I thought it was going good, it sounded like her wanted me to leave. "Remember?" He reminded me of time. I looked at my time, "yes your right." I have to get back before Jacob. I jumped off his truck. "Thanks Elijah." I moved in to give him a hug, His whole body was relaxed on me. It was very comfortable. The smell was a usual smell I was used to. The heat was a familiar heat, but everyone's body is warmer then mines. He tightened his grip. There's something he was not telling me either but how could I blame him, I was doing the same. I was enjoying the moment but I had to go. I laughed, "I will see you again, I promise." He gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Ok." He walked me over to the car, "Call me when you get home?" I liked his protectiveness. It wasn't like Jacob's. He didn't want to tear who ever came close to me. I nodded, "ok."

I drove off to the highway towards the house, going a little faster than usual. I sped into the drive way, good I could not smell none of the pack. I jumped through my window, to play it off. Bella ran up and opened my door. Before she stepped in, she was taking back by something. Her nose cringed up and she gave me a thrown look. I looked at her funny, sniffing my shirt, "What?" She came a little closer to me, "Renesmee you reek. I don't know where you were or who you were with, but get rid of that smell please." I glimpsed, offended but made my way to the shower. I know she was still getting used to the wolves scent but she never took it to this extent. I jumped out, throwing on comfy clothes. She didn't ask any questions as she sat on my bed. She wanted to but every time she tried, she took back her words. Finally she spook, "Renesmee, I know were allowing you to venture off and I do not want to intrude in your…" she thought for a long time for a word but no word followed, "You're still my little girl and I will still do whatever to keep you safe. Please don't follow my foot steps." I just stood there, analyzing her words. What does she mean? She got up and gave me a kiss on my forehead and left my room.

It's been a few hours since Jacobs been gone. I was starting to loose my patients. I paced in front of my window, waiting to see him stroll through the woods. Some one was approaching. I jumped out of window in excitement, thinking it was Jacob, total opposite. Nahuel walked up closer to me, "hello Renesmee, I apologize if I intruded on you." His voice was like velvet, smooth and elegant. "No, no you didn't."

"I apologize for the other night. I have only seen you a few years ago and am amazed to see how fast you grown." I smiled. "See, I've only seen my sisters in our kind. It's unexplainable to see another one, a beautiful one." He chuckled, "You must hear that everyday though." I bit my lip, knowing my cheeks were flushing red, "No, not really." He came closer to me, "We must hunt sometime? I would like to see your ability comparing to mine or my siblings." Before I could push Nahuel out the way, Jacob was stampeding towards him, hitting him with blows that scent him flying backwards. Surprisingly, Nahuel was able to gain his balance and landed into a crouch. The pack was not too far behind Jacob. They all surrounded Nahuel, growling threats. Nahuel did not back down one bit, he stood his ground encouraging them to continue. I got in front of Jacob, "That's enough!" Edward and Bella heard the commotion and ran out. They stood in front of Nahuel, motioning the pack to back off. Jacob looked passed me, eyeing his only target. Again, the arrogant man stood in front of me, the one I highly disliked. I will show him. I gave him one last look and walked into the house slamming the door. I knew that must have caught his eye. From my room, I grabbed his little belongs he lift behind, throwing them out the window. Shutting it after and putting the curtains in place. I sat in my bed and played some soothing music. Less than a minute, the knock on my door, Jacob, "Nessie, open up." Of course it was him. I ignored him, putting up the music. "Don't be like this. All I saw was that bloodsucker close to you. I didn't think. I only reacted. Please open the door." No, one minute was not going to show him I was serious, I ignored some more. I heard him sliding down my door. Under the crack, I can see he made him self comfy in front of the door. I laid back on my bed, closing my eyes. Before I could stop myself, I was in a day dream.

I jumped up out of my bed, it's been a hour since my nap. No one came to check on me. I got up from the bed opening my door. Jacob fell into my room, hitting his body on my floor. He staggered up, he must of fell asleep there. I gave him a dirty look and tried to walk out the door. He stood up and moved me away from the door, closing it behind me. "No, sit down. I'm not playing games with you Nessie. I apologized about me not listening to you but all I seen was that creep. I already told you how protective I am about you." I stepped closer attempting to move him, "I do not care Jacob. That doesn't mean you attack every one who talks to me." He stood there like a boulder, not budging, "I'm not moving so you can stop trying. I will try not to do so in the future but I can not guarantee." He paused, "Ness, I have to go back to that reservation. There Alpha was not there when we arrived." I looked at him puzzled, "no one else couldn't answer you?" He nodded his head, "No…there his followers. I would expect my pack to the same."

I was getting upset all over again. I didn't want Jacob to face off with their alpha. This whole situation can be dangerous, "let me go Jake?" His face immediately turned upside down, "No! Never Nessie would I put you into a situation, especially if I have control over." I know he's right but that's didn't stop me from insisting, "I can be the peace maker…" He chuckled, "Nessie, they attacked vampires. Yes your half, but you still have a little whiff of your family. The last thing I would need…" his body started to tremble and his eyes closed, as if he was thinking of a scenario, "NO! The answers no Nessie. You will stay here with your parents and I will have Leah patrolling out front." He started to pace around the room, thinking of another plan. Leah? She didn't like me much. Well not that I know of, but she made no effort to talk to me. I sat on my bed slouching down. He peeked over to me and I could tell it hurt him to leave me but he was doing it for my best interest. I looked up at him, trying to give him a half smile, "fine." I didn't want him going to the reservation with a clouded mind of my safety. His body relaxed to my giving in answer, "I don't want to even imagine…" I got up and put my hand up to his face, _do not even think about that Jacob. You have to be focused for tomorrow._ He wrapped his hands around my head, closing his eyes. I stayed there in the moment, not saying a word. "I'm going to be patrolling tonight, I will be close if you need me." I held back tighter on to him. I heard his pack outside howling for Jacob to come down. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and jumped out the window.

It's just been a few weeks and so much has happened. I just hope it does not get worst then it already is. Amazon's getting attacked, new pack, Nahuel, and the whole family's not even here. Rosalie and Emmet should be coming tomorrow. Right! That's going to be my reasoning. I'm not going to let Jacob go to the reservation tomorrow, it just didn't feel right. I had to put a stop to this. It's been a couple hours since Jacobs been gone. I should be asleep by now but I can't, not with all this happening. I got up and put on some sweats, a shirt, and tennis shoes. I peeked out my window, I didn't see known of the pack, I knew they were out there. I jumped down and looked once again into the woods, still no one. I inhaled in trying to pick up Jacobs scent, he wasn't to far. I made a dash for it. I ran and ran, not looking back. I could hear foot steps around me, it was Seth. "I'm good Seth, just going to Jake." He whined and slowed down his pace. I got smell he was closer. I came to halt, he was laid out, it must have been his break time. I didn't want to startle him, he was still in wolf form. I walked over as quiet as I can, kneeling down next to him. I gently put my hand up to his cheek, flashing images of us and me, _wake up. _He opened his eyes, nudging me with his nose. He got up and went behind the bushes. "Ness what are you doing out here at this time? It's not dangerous for you," he came walking out, "gosh, you just call danger…just like your mom." I looked down biting my lip, I know. I heard all the foolish stories my mom got herself into. I was just like her, a magnet to danger. "Sorry Jake, I couldn't sleep. With all this happening…it gets me worried." He walked closer to me, "You don't have to worry. I told you Nessie, I will NEVER let anything happen to you. Now lets get you back to your room please." He grabbed my hand and we walked back to the house. His hand was so warm and comforting. It felt right like this is what it's suppose to be, me and Jacob. We haven't had much time to talk about 'us' with everything. This wouldn't be a good time either. "Jake, can you not go tomorrow. I know you said you had to but the whole family's not here if something was to happen. Rosalie and Emmet come back tomorrow, maybe you can go after? Please?" He let my words process through, "Ness…" he took a deep breath, "ok, only because you said please." He chuckled. I squeezed into him, "thanks Jacob." "Anything for you Nessie." We were walking up to the house, Seth came out the woods. "Seth, we're not going to the reservation tomorrow. We will continue to patrol. I'll be back in a few, bringing Nessie up. Let me know if you need anything." He nodded and hid back into the darkness of the woods.

Jacob scooped me up and jumped in through my window. I giggled. He used to always carry me around when I was smaller. He laid me down on my bed. So many things were running through my mind. Feelings started to overwhelm me again. I had to know what Jake was thinking. We did not have a chance to talk about our date or anything. Was that the last date. Jacob sat on my bed looking over to me, "Ness, you need to go to sleep." I rolled my eyes, I strongly dislike when he treated me like a kid still. I know it was something he was trying to change but it was difficult so he says, since he always used to take care of. "What's on your mind?" It was only with in time before he asked. I ran the words through my mind, thinking which is the way to ask. I had nothing. What I do best in communicating, I reached for his face with my hand. I showed the image of our date and the fun time, so I thought and a question mark. His eyes went back and forth on my face. "What do you mean Ness? Did you not like it?" I exhaled sarcastically, of course he wouldn't understand and I'm not good with words. "Jake the date was great. That's it. That's where it was left?" He still looked confused. "oOo," finally, I think he got it. "I think I know what your asking," he got up from the bed, "with all this happening," he was stumbling on his words. I'm not to sure what he wants. I tried to think of the date again, until now. I don't remember anything that would make him distant. "Ness, you mean everything to me," he turned back to walk over to me, "but lets deal with what we got at hand." That was definitely not the answer I wanted. My eyes filled with disappointment and anger. I'm not sure what answer I wanted, but I know that's not the one. My feelings felt hurt and almost hollow. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of my look. I rolled over on my bed, facing away from him towards the wall. He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Ness? That's not what I meant…" I shook his hand off me and waved my hand to him to go away. I heard him breathing louder, as he was getting upset. It took him a few minutes, but he left my room.

JPOV

I placed my hand on Nessie's shoulder, I didn't mean to come off the way I did. This just wasn't the time to, it was not safe to be having fun times. I had to protect, regardless if it meant 'we' could not be right now. She shook my hand off and waved me away from her. I didn't want to push the situation, I walked away. My body was filled with rage and disappointment. I knew I was letting her down, even worst, hurting her feelings, but I have to do what's best for her. I jumped out the window, this was enough damage for tonight. Seth came running towards me, "I'm alright Seth…" I waved him away to continue patrolling. I wouldn't go far, I will post myself close enough just incase of an emergency. I phased into wolf form and made myself comfy next to a tree, looking towards Nessie's window. I didn't know that my answer would of bothered her to much, doesn't she know I care for her and I will never leave. I had to get to the bottom of this miss and soon. This was causing me and Nessie problems. I promised her I will not go tomorrow to the reservation, so I would have to plan after that. I couldn't keep the pack hanging around the Cullen's house forever. I know they have family and their own imprint to take care of. I looked up to the moon, it was beautiful. It lit up the night and into the woods, I wish Nessie could of watched this with me.

I woke up to the howels of the pack, I jumped out of my sleep running to the sound. _What is going on? Seth!? _I heard them running closer to me. _Jake…it's not an emergency. _Slowing down my pace, _What is it Seth? _He paused for a moment, _Well, well, I think you should ah…um visit Renesmee?_ What? I try to encode what he just said. I made my way to Nessie's door, as I got closer, I saw her and the family walking up to Carlisle's house. Well, what I think is Nessie but it didn't look like her. I moved in closer, it was! What was she thinking! I phased immediately and charged over to them, "Nessie! You're not going in there like that!"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: EliPOV is Elijah if any one is confused. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

RPOV

I got up this morning still upset from last night's conversation with Jacob. Even though he didn't say he did not want to be with me, he did not say he did. I walked over to the shower, taking a few extra minutes. I was going to show Jacob Black what he could have had. I jumped out walking over to my closet. I skimmed through the outfits and I found one that Alice place in there, it was fitted sweater. I paired it with leggings and some snow boots. I walked over to the mirror, fixing my curls. I usually never took the time to 'fix' myself. I never felt the need to. I did not like the attention and I was more comfortable in a t-shirt and jean look. I opened the make-up cabinet and picked out a few things. I put on some mascara and lip gloss. It was not the greatest, definitely not better than my aunts but it was good for the look I was going for. I checked myself in the mirror once more. Yup, this is it. I walked out my room making my way down stairs. "Good morning Renesmee," Bella came over to me hugging me, "we're all going to Carlisle house to welcome Emmet and Rosalie home." She looked over at my outfit and smirked, "Alice is going to be ecstatic that you're wearing one of her chosen outfits." I looked down, hiding my rosy cheeks. Edward came into the room, "Renesmee you look beautiful." "Thanks Edward." He walked over, "are you all ready to go?" We nodded and made our way outside.

We walked in human pace to Carlisle's house. I did not even bother to look for the pack in the woods. I knew if Jacob was out there, he would be staring. Before we reached the house, I heard some of the packs howls, Edward started to laugh. Bella looked at him confused as was I. "what Edward?" He looked over to me, "Someone's relaying the message of your ensemble to Jacob…before you walk into the house…with Nahuel." Bella shoved Edwards shoulder, "that's not funny! Renesmee you look beautiful." Edward laughed some more, "that's the problem Bella." I looked at the two still confused. Then I smelled the scent. I turned around and Jacobs body was fire red from the heat. He walked over to us, his face infuriated, "Nessie you're not going in there like that." Bella and Edward looked at each other, "Jacob, Ness, we're going inside. We hope you can find a compromise and join us." With that, they left me to fend for myself. I could hear Emmet obnoxious laugh, I did not they were already here. The whole family must have heard. I looked over to Jacob, "I can do what I want. After all, you're extremely busy with all that's happening." I made sure I exaggerated the last sentence. He bit down on his tongue, holding back, "Nessie…that's not what I meant and you know that." "No I don't. Now if you will excuse me, I have guest to attend to." That drove him off the wall. He knew Nahuel was in there and didn't want those eyes anywhere near me. "Please." He closed his eyes and reached out for my hand. I could not trochee him any more. I reached for his hand. Edward opened the door and tossed Jacob a shirt. Jake nodded in appreciation, "we will be there in a minute." He pulled me down the steps, "Listen Ness, I never meant to say I was to busy for you. You are my everything. You're my number one priority." He stopped and put his hand up to his head, "that's not how I meant to come off. What I mean is, eventually Nessie, I want it to be you and me." My heart felled up again with the feelings of so long ago. I tried to hold back my excitement. "Just right now, what ever I do, I have to keep you safe." He pulled me closer, embracing me into a hug. He kissed my cheek, "ready to entertain your 'guest?" he chuckled at the word guest.

We walked into the house, hand and hand. "It's about time!" Emmet's remarks were not missed. Rosalie came over, I let go of Jake running into her arms, "Renesmee we've missed you so much!" "I've miss you too." "We also hear everything that's been happening and Renesmee, we will not let anything happen to you." Rosalie smelled so perfect, she looked perfect. She was the definition of perfection. We released our embrace and shoved into Emmet, "So little love birds, when did this happen?" I gave him the evil eye before shoving into him again. I looked around; Alice and Jasper were not in the room. "Where's Alice and Jasper?" Esme came over to me, putting her hands on my shoulder, "there out hunting with the Amazons." I looked confused, wouldn't that be dangerous. Edward, of course reading my mind, "We already let the pack know and they know there limits." I looked up at him, _always. _ He chuckled and continued to play on the piano.

Jacob and I left the room, to a quieter area, the kitchen. No one ate in there but me and Jacob. "Ness, since you mentioned it, maybe we should go on another date?" My eyes gleamed with joy, "yes." His smile reached ear to ear. He moved in closed, "By the way, you look beautiful today but you didn't have to do that all for me." He locked on to my lips for brief second before pulling away. I felt my feelings even stronger. I never been in love, other than the family love, but this feeling was taking over me. My face felt like the sun, mixed with embarrassment. How did he know this get up was for him? "Jacob, this was not for you…" Before I could finish he interrupted me, "of course not Ness…but I still much enjoy it" His eyes started to wonder up and down, from my face to my toes, taking it all in; his face still with the smile that would not go away. I did not know if I should enjoy his satisfied look or run away. Of course the moment could not last, Jacob's eyebrows scrunched down and his face filled with disgust. The Amazons must be close. I put my hand over his hands; I could feel the trembles trying to fight his body. The urge of phasing was there but he was holding back. I put my palm up to his face, flushing his mind with pictures of us. The tremble slowly evaporated. He closed his eyes, enjoying all the pictures. _Jake we can leave, we do not have to stay here. _I interrupted his images. He looked up at me, "I can handle it." I hated putting him in this situation, it was not fair. We heard the door open and the scent ran all through the house in seconds. Jacob tensed up a little bit but calmed down. Alice came skipping into the room, hugging both me and Jacob. "How are my two favorite people doing?" Jacob laughed, "I did not know you had jokes to Alice." She slapped his shoulder, "Jake! You know you're on my list. Not number one, but you are on there." She smiled, "Ness, I love your outfit! I knew you would come around to wearing it." Before I could protest, she grabbed me running me into the other room, where everyone else awaited, "Jasper! Look, I told you she would come around." Jasper nodded to his pixie wife. I felt all eyes on me. I did not even want to look around the room to see who was looking. "So," Edward called out taking all the eyes off me. _Thank you. _I stumbled backwards, trying to exit out quietly. I bumped into the number one person I was avoiding. "My apologies Renesmee." Nahuel held his hands out to me, to catch me from my fumble. My eyes widen, "thanks…thank you" I looked passed Nahuel and seen Jacob at the door way. He was trying all his effort not to loose his temper. A relief of calmness ran through the room. Jasper was with in feet's of Jacob. He knew what Jasper was doing but did not fight it. "You look beautiful" Nahuel did not get it; he just kept fueling the situation and did not care or worry for the consequences. "Thank you." I tried to walk passed him before he stopped me, "I did not forget. Will you hunt with me before we leave?" Of course he would spin a question up at this time. I looked at Jacob, his eyes filled with hurt, I didn't know why. Nahuel waited for his answer patiently. "Um…maybe we can go as a family?" "That's great Renesmee. You let me know when." I nodded and walked over to Jacob, "Do you want to leave?" He didn't say anything but walk out the door, I followed.

"Jake? Jake!" He continued to ignore me until he was away from the house. "Why would you agree with that blood sucker? Every time… every time" He put his hands to his waist and turned back at me, mumbling words, "It's my fault. Your mind…you're still too young to realize…you don't get the simplest things…" I was taking back. Why it would be a problem, I made sure I said as a family, didn't I. "I said we." "Again. Again Nessie you put me in a situation. It's bad enough there here, but now you want to bond!" What?! I put him in? The rage started to take over me, "You don't have to go! As a matter of fact I don't want you to go." His body was shaking. I knew that was my cue to back off. I took a few steps back when I ran into my father's rock body. Edward stood there, staring at Jake, "I think it's best if you take some time to cool off Jacob." Jake had nothing to say, he immediately burst into wolf form. He stared at Edward, I know he was communicating with him, "Jacob said he is sorry and he's going to take some time to think." I looked back and forth at them, "What?! No?! What do you mean…?" I went to race to Jacobs side, Edward grabbed me into his arms, "No Nessie." I fought with all my might, "Let me go! Jacob do not leave! Jake?! I'm sorry." Jacob turned his back to me and walked in to the woods. I sat there yelling for him, the tears came streaming down my face. It was uncontrollable, "You can not do this. I need you Jake." My strength weakened. The fight in me slowly was disappearing. I could hear Bella behind me. I continued to sob in Edwards arm, "Jake…" I don't know what just happened. I didn't even do anything to make him leave. Why did he need time apart? Edward picked me up and we went home. He brought me up to my room, laying me in bed. He stayed there, wiping each tear away. "Renesmee, he will be back. Everyone needs time to themselves to think things through. He would never leave you if it did not benefit you." He continued to sob my head as I my eyes closed shut.

Miserable. I lay in bed for hours after waking up. I did not want to see anyone. I did not want to see the daylight. I lay, curled up in my bed, gripping my blanket. My eyes were burning from crying all night. I still could not put two and two together. I had no clue why Jacob needed time. Why he insisted on leaving after I begged. I rather be alone then deal with this rollercoaster but I could not imagine my life without Jacob Black. I drifted back to my dreams. It was the only place I had Jacob close, with in my arms.

"Renesmee? Renesmee sweetie, you have to get up." Bella's voice flowed through my dreams. I opened my eyes to her sitting on my bed, "Renesmee it's been two days since you been in bed, you need to get up. I'm worried. This is not healthy." She paused, "Alice is about to kick down the house to get you out." A small smile snuck out of my face, she smiled. "Up, up. Jump in the shower and wash that sleepiness away." I rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower, letting the water try to erase all the bad memories. I walked back in to my room and Bella was gone. I grabbed out some clothes and put my hair up in a bun. I saw my phone was flashing. Jacobs face popped in my face. I grabbed my phone to check. There was two missed calls, both from Elijah, zero from Jacob. My heart sunk some more. There was a message as well, "Hello Renesmee, its Elijah. Hope everything is good and well, I haven't heard from you in a while. Well ok, hear from you soon." I put my phone down thinking of the message. Then Jacob ran through my mind again. He wouldn't leave me alone, not with all this happening. I raced over to the window, looking out for the pack. Yup, I knew it; I could see two members from his pack, Embry and Quil. Change of plans, I went over to my phone, I messaged back, "hey, can you meet, at the beach, 30 minutes?" In seconds I got a respond back, "I'll be there." I quickly changed into a better outfit and thought to Edward, _I'll be back. _Before he could run up stairs, I was out the windows, running past Quil and Embry. There neck snapped back, they didn't know what to do. I knew I had to loose them before going to the beach. I ran in circles, I ran up pass a meadow, down to cliffs, out the opposite of where I had to go. I made sure I left circles. I got the smell of the wolves on my track. I made my way back to the house, knowing they were far behind tracking my scent. I jumped into Bella's car and drove off. As I drove down the highway, I heard the wolves howling away. Jacob must be staying close but far enough from me because I did not catch his scent. I push the peddle even faster.

I pulled into the parking lot of the beach. I walked out into the sand. It was a beautiful day, I know my family will not come chasing me either; it was a risk to them. "Hey" I turned around to Elijah. He looked even more different then before. He was slightly bigger and looked more rustic. "Hello, thanks for coming out." "ya no problem. I hope every thing is well." He studied my face, I looked away. He moved in closer, putting his warm hands to face, rubbing his fingers under my eyes. The swelling of my tears must be obvious, how do I explain this now. I looked away again. "Renesmee, you don't have to say anything. Just know you don't have to feel that way around me." I could not help but give him a smile. The sincerity in his voice was screaming at me. "Let's get out of here?" He grabbed my hands, bringing me to his truck. "Where we going?" He smiled back at me, "a surprise. By the way, I like you hair up, can see the beauty in you better" I sat silently in the car, trying not to act like a child. He drove off down into a gravel road, just 10 minutes from the beach. A small house hid behind the woods. "Welcome to my house." What, we are at his house, should I even be here, "are you sure I can be here?" He looked at me funny and chuckled, "What do you mean? I'm inviting you silly." He pulled into the driveway, racing over to open my door. He looked so handsome, always clean cut. He had fitted jeans with a fitted shirt, he looked normal, a normal human. He had me follow him into his house, "stop being nervous Renesmee." He walked into the family room and into the kitchen, where two people awaited. "Hello, this is my friend Renesmee. Renesmee this is my mom and my grandfather, Tun." I waved back and whispered, "Hello." I never met anyone outside my family. All I knew was my family. "Don't be shy sweetie," his mom motioned for me to come in the room. She was a small fragile, woman. Her eyes filled with care and sensitivity. "Aren't you just beautiful!" "Mom!" "What, she is. We never had the honor of meeting any of Elijah's guest, you're the first one sweetie." I smiled, "thank you" "ok, now that the embarrassing introduction is over, we can leave this room. Thanks again mom." Tun just stared at me, his eye wary. He was a big, native American man. The Indian ran through him completely, no denying his heritage. It reminded me of other eyes but I could not put a name on them. I ignored it and followed Elijah out the room, "nice meeting you all." "We hope to see you soon Renesmee," his mom called out. He walked into another room, it was his room. My body filled with nerves. Again, this will be the first mans room I have been into. I stayed at the doorway. "Renesmee, you can come in." He walked over to me pulling my hand in. His room was nice, it had a full bed, a futon and entertainment system; also his own bath room. I sat on the futon. "So, I'm the first guest you brought home? " He went over to the window opening to the let breeze come in. He chuckled, "O you caught on to that? Ya…yes you're the first lady I brought to my house." He smiled over to me, continuing to shuffle around the room. Only if I could tell him the same but I know it would lead to more questions. "We will leave in a few minutes, I just had to…" He went off into his closet. He hid somewhat behind the closet door, changing his shirt. For the brief minute, his body was unraveled in front of me, it was perfect. Perfect tone, perfect color, perfect shape. I looked away quickly when I noticed him looking. He burst out laughing but did not say anything. I looked to the ground, embarrassed. "Ok, ready. Where do you want to eat?" I looked around his room some more. I looked out the window and noticed a motorcycle outside, "Is that yours?" He looked over to where I was looking, "Ya, ya it is. Have you been on one?" Jacob had one. He had one that he built but this one, this one was one of those flashy motorcycles. I was never allowed on Jacobs, he and the whole family thought it was dangerous after Bella's episode. "No I have not." "Well lets go, he reached in his closet and pulled out two helmets. I followed him outside and he turned the bike on, it roared back to him. "I'm not to sure about this." I was debating the safety of this. I know I couldn't get hurt as easy as he can but I was still worried. "Renesmee, do not worry. I will not put you in danger…I do care for you." My eyes locked on to his. He fidgeted with the helmet, keeping his eyes on mine. He reached over fasten the helmet on me. He put his on and hopped on the bike. "Ok, come on." He reached for my arm, helping me getting on. "Now, you have to hold on tight! Make sure you flow with my body. Ok!?" He was yelling over the roars of the bike, "yes!" I yelled back. He grabbed both of arms, wrapping them around his waist. He took off into the gravel. This bike moved. It flowed with the wind, a lot faster than Jacobs. I loved it. My adrenaline was bumping and my mind was running free. He flew into the curves, I held tighter. He reached down to my hand squeezing it. I felt safe around him. It was different kind of safe. Elijah was human, natural and it's what I enjoyed, it made me feel normal. We rode into the night, with out a worry in my head. The sun was setting and he made his way back to the house. He turned off the bike and hopped off, taking his helmet off. He gripped my waist, picking me off the bike. Helping me take off the helmet, "Did you like it?" I screeched with excitement, "I loved every minute!" He laughed. I bit down on my bottom lip, I sounded like a child with her favorite toy, "thank you Elijah, really enjoyed it." "Well, we can do it again soon?" "Of course" He stared into my eyes, moving in. I embraced for it; I closed my eyes and waited, but nothing. He kissed my cheek. I opened my eyes looking at him confused. "Renesmee, I like you a lot, a lot. I don't want to risk jeopardizing anything with a silly move." This man was becoming the man of dreams, my savior, my knight and shining armor. I wrapped my arms around him. I heard some noises throughout the woods; I felt his body stiffened as well. "Let me drive you back to your car." He didn't say much but drive. He pulled into the parking lot and parked next to my car. "Thanks again Renesmee. Maybe this time it will not be long before we see each other?" I giggled to his curiosity, "we will see." He kissed me on my forehead, waving good-bye.

I jumped in the car and took off home. Today was perfect; it just made me happy and forgets about those…Jacob. I did not want to even think of him. I take back everything I ever said to him. I pulled next to house, making my way to the house. Seth came strolling over, "Nessie?" I stopped, "hey Seth." "Hey, are you ok?" "Yes, why would you ask?" He looked around, "Well the pack said you ran off into the woods and they lost your scent. And Jacob…he's worried." I paused for a minute, taking in what he just said. I looked out into the wood, I knew Jake was close but was letting this 'me time' play its part. That evening got me more made. It was silly, he couldn't come say that to me, and did he think I couldn't handle seeing him. Of course, he couldn't come to check himself. That drove me over to the edge, "WILL, tell Jacob Black, I am none of his concern." I made sure I said it loud enough. If he was within radius, he would have heard the hiss and sting with my words. Before he could answer, I ran in the house shutting the door. I felt bad because it was Seth, but right now, he is on my enemies side. I ignored my parents and walked up to my room. Of course, a great day would be ruined. I got ready for bed and warned Edward to not come up; I had enough for the day. I went over to my window, turning the lock, shutting the curtains, and jumped in my bed. I looked up to my ceiling, reminiscing the day, trying to save the last of the good times I had. I knew I needed advice. Advice from someone who could keep a secret. Elijah was human, would my family accept him as they accepted Bella. I kept my thoughts to a minimum about him; I did not want Edward knowing just yet. I will make a visit to Esme tomorrow. I closed my eyes and dreamt of the perfect day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up early, excited to get the advice I needed. Quickly getting ready, I put on some sweats and a shirt. I ran downstairs into the family room. I found Bella and Edward staring outside. I snuck up behind them, giving them a big hug. Bella gave me a funny look, "Morning Renesmee." "Good morning! I'm going up to Carlisle for a few. Do you all want to go hunting after? I could use a good hunting day." Edward and Bella nodded. I knew Edward was digging into my mind for a clue, but I was not having it. _Everything is ok Edward, I'm just happy. _I gave him a hug, making my way outside. I didn't even give a glimpse to the woods, running up to Carlisle. I quickly waved to everyone and located Esme. I moved in for a hug, whispering in her ear, only for her to hear "can we go somewhere to talk?" She nodded in response. Esme grabbed my hand and walked through her bedroom. It was just gorgeous, it was serenity. We walked to her private garden doors. The area was secluded in her own private garden, only accessed by her room. She had it set up to perfection. The scenery was peaceful and angelic with built in waterfalls and ponds. We walked over to the bench. I knew the family would respect our privacy. I continued to admire my surroundings, staring at the many colored rose bushes. Esme waited patiently for me to start. "Esme? I need advice again." "Of course." I looked around some more, thinking of my next words, "I took your last advice… I've been experiencing different things from what I know." she nodded to what I was saying. I started to get nervous now, "Well…well I met someone." I waited for her gasp or reaction but nothing. She brought her hands up, playing with my hair, putting her full attention on me. "He's…human." I told her, "No one knows about him Esme and I hope we can keep it that way please?" "Of course Renesmee. Sweetie, I'm so happy that you took my advice. I am not one to judge, after all, Bella was human," she paused and looked away, "It was difficult times with those two. Unimaginable obstacles for there love. They fought all odds and are now happy together, with a beautiful daughter. I wish that you would not have to go through what they went through Renesmee but your heart will make the ultimate decision. I know you will do the right thing and keep this friend of yours safe from our world." I sat there, processing all of her words. Was she giving me the go or was she telling me to stay away; she did say follow my heart. "What about Jacob?" Of course he would get brought up into this. I did not want to reenact what the last couple of days been like, I showed her. I flash all the memories of when I and Jacob were perfect to the night he walked away from me. My heart sunk lower. I don't know how much my heart can take or sink before it's gone. "Renesmee, every one needs time. It's what makes us appreciate what we have." "Well, I might not be available when he realizes." She didn't answer to my rudeness. "Thanks Esme." I got up giving her a hug, "I need to get back, I promise my parents I will hunt with them." I walked towards the door. "Renesmee? I'm always here for you and I support you with what ever you decide. Please stay safe."

I left Carlisle's house before anyone could stop me for conversation. Again weaving towards my house avoiding the wolves. Bella and Edward were waiting for me outside; they must have heard me coming.

We made our way out the woods, opposite from the wolves. They did not come to investigate what we were doing, Edward must have told them. I ran, racing with Edward. I remember I used to always race with Jacob. He used to always let me win just to see me smile. I pushed myself even faster, jumping from tree to tree. I heard other foot steps near by; I didn't care to look back. Bella ran past me and Edward not too far behind. I knew he was letting us win; he was the fastest out of the family. We slowed down, sniffing out our prey. We went a little further out to the mountain lions. There was a few up ahead. Bella gave me the nod. I climbed up the tree, having a birds eye on my prey. Before the lion could react, I hurdled myself off landing on him and striking down. Bella and Edward jumped out to there's right after. After I was finished, I walked away leaving my parents. I heard someone clapping, walking towards us. "Well done Renesmee. I must say, I'm impressed." Nahuel walked over to me. He wasn't so bad. Jacob was always in the middle that made it seem so bad. I looked up at him, "Sorry I didn't invite you." "That's ok, I heard you were going hunting and did not want to intrude, but I couldn't resist missing. So I kept my distance." I smiled. He seemed harmless. He lived the life of being one with the earth. Everything he did was out of respect and curtsey. I was so mean to him for no reason. "Nahuel…I apologize for the way I've been acting. I have not been a good friend. I know you saved my life and you deserve to be treated…" He came up to me, "No Renesmee, you do not have to. You do not owe me any reward for saving your family's life. Your family has become a part of my family and that is all I could ask for." I lowered my head, still ashamed of how I've been. "Will the least I could do is show you around or something?" Bella and Edward met up with us. "I'm going to show Nahuel around the woods." Edward shot me a questioned face. _I'll be ok. I have not been the best house warmer. _He nodded, "Be careful you two. Be back in an hour?" I nodded. I waved to Nahuel to follow me, "keep up if you can." With that, I took off running through the woods. He kept at my pace, chuckling at my attempt to run faster. We ran through the woods. I was having fun, not a thought in my mind. I slowed down on the run. Trotting into my meadow. Nahuel slowed down as well. "This is my meadow. My mom, Bella, had one before. Mine's right by the water though." "It is magnificent." He observed the view as well. I only brought Jacob to this spot. We sat on the rock staring into the flowing river. Before I could stop it, I heard wolves behind us. Of course Jacob's pack. They came in closer, growling towards Nahuel. Why did this have to happen? It was Embry and Quil. I jumped in front of Nahuel, assuming a crouching position hissing at the wolves, "leave us alone…NOW." They ignored me, moving in closer, positioning around to get to Nahuel. What is up with these wolves, they don't ever listen. Out of fury, I lounged at one of them, not taking note to who it was, smacking him away. Crouching getting ready to take on the next. I felt Nahuels arm on me, yanking me back. He jumped up on a tree, "Renesmee, what are you thinking!" My eyes filled with hate. I was so full of anger, I wanted more. I looked down at the wolves, one of them getting up from the blow. Outraged by my strike. "Tell Jacob we don't need your watch dog service either!" I yelled down at them. The growls mixed with howls ran through the woods.

We jumped through trees till we reached home. Edward racing out of the house. "Renesmee Cullen! What did you do?! Go to your room now. Nahuel you must leave." Nahuel did not say anything but go towards Carlisle house. "But Edward!" "Renesmee Now!" I went stomping towards my room. In a few minutes, both Bella and Edward were there. I could hear the wolves howling outside. I peeked out the window, I saw Leah in front; her eyes burning with fury, and I sent her a pleasant smile back. "Renesmee what were you thinking? What has crossed your mind?" I didn't say anything. I looked to the floor to save me. "That was extremely dangerous and senseless. These past few days you have been acting strange. I understand Jacob left but that does not give you a right to act irrational." Edward continued to scowl me. "This is not scolding. I knew we should have kept ground rules on you but Bella insisted to let you 'explore'." I looked up at him, "I'm sorry." He didn't say anything; he was listening to the noise outside. I hardly heard him say the name, "Jacob." He looked over to Bella. She ran out of the room. I looked puzzled. I tried to get up to look out the window. "Renesmee sit down." A mixed of scents ran through me. I could smell some of the family outside and the pack. Jacob was here! "Bella get out of my way!" I heard Jacob telling Bella. Edward hissed. Rosalie came into the room, "I got her Edward." In a flash, Edward was outside. I sat on the bed not knowing what to do. Rosalie sat next to me, absent minded playing with my hair. "Edward this has nothing to do with you. I need to talk to Renesmee." "Jacob, not with you in this state. Your pack put her in danger! I will not put my daughter in any more danger." The pack growled to Edwards remarks. I heard Carlisle voice intervene, "I'm sure there was a misunderstanding to all this. Edward is right; the pack is in no state of mind to have a conversation with out putting her in danger." I heard the growls ripping at the house. Rosalie hissed back at them, "Ness, I'm proud of you putting those dogs in there place." I ignored her comment, straining to her Jacob. "Carlisle, it's only me, Jacob. I need to see her." I could hear the begging in his voice, I had to see him. I jumped off the bed, towards the window. "Don't Renesmee!" Rosalie tried to grab me but it was to late, my eyes locked on to him. Jacob looked up and saw me, our eyes locked in. I could see the hurt and suffering in his eyes. He looked awful. He looked as if he's been mentally ripped to shreds and hollow inside. My heart reached out for him, I couldn't stand seeing him this way. I didn't care who was staring. I didn't care for the wolves howls that echoed in the background. "I'm not mad at her Edward. I just need to talk to her." His eyes looked away from me, looking back at Edwards. Edward did not even give Bella a glimpse; he didn't care for her opinion in this matter. "Not right now." That was it. I tried to unlock the window, before I could lift it open, Rosalie embraced me in her arms, "Renesmee, this is all for your safety, please listen." I sobbed into her arms. The tears streamed faster this time. I heard Jacob and the pack walking away. Jacobs sobbing howls rang through my ears; it made me cry even more. I felt Alice and Bella's hands on me, all trying to comfort me. His howls lasted what seemed for hours. No one said anything. Rosalie rocked me back and forth, as she used to when I was a baby. I wept until my eyes gave out on me.

JPOV

I was keeping my distance from Renesmee, giving us both times to think. Her safety was my priority and I could not afford to have a clouded mind. I did not want to make the mistake of killing a blood sucker either. It's been the most difficult days. I see her through my packs eyes and it rips me to shreds. No one understood what I was doing but I did. This was not the time to add more problems into the situation. I have not even visited the other reservation with all that's happening. One problem will be out of the way soon; those tropical blood suckers will be leaving in the next few days. As long as I could catch a view of her, I was finding waiting it out.

JACOB!

Now what, I heard the pack yelling for me. I ran to them. All of them were in the clearing. _Jacob she hit Quil! _Leah yelled out at me. What who? _Your blood sucker that you love so much!_ What? Who? _Renesmee!_ I growled at her. She would not. _She was on a date with her other blood sucker and Embry and Quil intervened. Renesmee striked him! _My mind filled with a bunch of scenarios. Quil flashed all the images of Renesmee and Nahuel sitting on our rock at our meadow. My body filled with outrage. Leah took off first, growling towards the Cullen's. Leah! Do not do anything. I sent her a command in my alpha tone. Everyone, do not do anything. I heard Leah whimper to my order but she had no choice to follow.

As I approached the house, I phased, everyone else staying in wolf form. I walked up and Bella waited for me. "Bella get out of my way!" She nodded her head, "No Jacob." Edward was by her side in seconds. "Edward this has nothing to do with you. I need to talk to Renesmee." He eyed me, ready to protect his, "Jacob, not with you in this state. Your pack put her in danger! I will not put my daughter in any more danger." The pack growled to Edwards remark. Carlisle walked in between us, "I'm sure there was a misunderstanding to all this. Edward is right; the pack is in no state of mind to have a conversation with out putting her in danger." I heard the growls ripping at the house. I motioned them to be quiet. I heard Blondie making a smart remark, she must be with Renesmee. I looked at Carlisle, "Carlisle, it's only me, Jacob. I need to see her." I was practically begging. I didn't her the answer, all I saw was my angel in her window. She stared right into my eyes. I could not bear look at her, I have put her through all this damage. Her life was at risk today, by my own pack. Her eyes seemed to be swollen from tears. I had to see her. I looked over to Edward, "I'm not mad at her Edward. I just need to talk to her." He did not hesitate to answer, "Not right now." I knew he was right; I just did not want to admit it. My body started to tremble. I wanted to rip through them to get to her but I knew that would only upset her more. I needed her right now and I knew she needed me. They don't know what I go through with this. It's not as easy as if it was them. She was my imprint and my heart was ripping to pieces knowing she needed me. I felt like a failure and there was nothing I could do. I will not loose her. I couldn't do nothing but walk away, phasing into the woods. I ran and ran. The howls through me into cries, burning my eyes. The pack did not say anything to me. I heard Seth whimpering near by, reading my thoughts but dare not say anything. The rest left me my space. I cried to the moon all night, my Renesmee was not with me.


	12. Chapter 12

RPOV

Walking around the stores with Alice and Rosalie, I felt empty. My family's been trying with all there efforts to make me happy, it was not working. We all went hunting as a family last night, every one showing there skills. Emmet and Jasper trying to teach me some new moves, distracting me from what's really bothering me, Jacob. He was always with us for our family days, this was the first one he was not, it made me even more bitter. I followed through all the actions and motions but no feelings behind them. My aunts realized the foolish planned day and decided to navigate us away from that and go shopping, something that would not remind me of him. In two days we will be going to Forks to visit Charlie for the holiday's, ever since I was born, we decided to make that a tradition but this year would be different if Jacob doesn't go. It's been almost two days since I last seen Jacob but it felt like years. These past few weeks been upside down and kept getting worst by the day. I don't know if I could manage any more memories of Jake. In a few days I will be back to school again, something I'm not looking forward to. I dragged my self around the expensive stores, while Alice tried to bribe me with every outfit for a smile. Bella even came out and she hates shopping. She didn't say much but stayed next to me, waving off the aunts when they pushed it. "Renesmee, we don't have to be here if you don't want to?" Bella looked at me, holding my shoulders. I looked to the floor with nothing on my mind, "this is fine." I tried to give her a half smile, but nothing. She pulled me closer, "I can not say I know what you're going through but I can relate. When Edward had left me, something I wish to not remember, I was miserable. I cried, yelled, and was paralyzed everyday. It took Charlie to wake me up and suggest to make new friends or confine in old. Even though the one who was there for me is the one that you're missing, you have all of us in the meantime. We will do what ever we can Renesmee to get you through this." I nodded. "Jacob will be back." She tried to reassure me with her smile. I continued to stare out the window at the gloomy day, rain pouring down. Alice came over with an arm full of bags, "We are ready! Wait till you see what we got you Renesmee! We are going to have girls day today and spruce you up!" Alice always tried to make the best of every situation. Rosalie not too far behind Alice, had two arms filled with bags, "ready!"

We arrived at the house, Edward came over embracing me, "How are you Renesmee?" I showed him the images of his sisters attacking me with clothes, he chuckled. "Ness, let's go, we have plans for you!" Rosalie called me upstairs. I followed, dragging Bella with me to save me. I walked into my room and its been changed. The sheets, furniture, color of the walls, everything was changed. I looked around confused. Esme came out of my bathroom, "you like?" I looked once more around, my walls were pastel lavender, bed sheets mixed colors of purple and the furniture where all white. The ceiling had sparkles painted on it and where my dresser was, lights were hung around. It looked more mature and grown. I smiled, "Thank you Esme, I love it." Bella came over to me, "those hanging lights are like the ones I had in my room." I looked over to my bed, there was a hanging décor against my headboard. I walked over to it, "What is this?" Bella answered, "It's a dream catcher, a friend gave it to me when I was having difficult times and I'm sharing it with you." I stared at the piece, my eyes filled with water, it was Jacob's. Alice came over to me, "Jump in the shower Ness, we have lots to do!" I took my time, washing all the tears away. I came out in a robe, looking over to the closet which was changed as well. The majority of clothes were all brand new. I sat on the chair and Rosalie immediately started to work on my hair, it felt so relaxing. Alice showed me all the new outfits and what should be paired together. Bella sat on the bed, trying to look entertained. There was a buzzing noise going off in the room. Bella reached over for my phone on the dresser. Esme looked over, "That phone been buzzing since I got here this morning." Bella looked at the name and gave it a funny look, it was not Jake, my heart sunk. "Ness, it's Elijah?" O jeeze, this is what I was avoiding. I haven't thought of him since the whole Jacob incident. "Who's that," Rosalie snapped at Bella. Alice looked around waiting for an answer. I whispered, reaching out for my phone, "a friend." Bella still eyeing me passed me the phone. I looked through it, I had six miss calls from Elijah in the past couple of days. "A friend?" Rosalie laughed, "a friend that called six times Renesmee!" She pinched my cheeks, they immediately turned red. "Renesmee you've been holding back on us! That's weird, I didn't see this…must be you Renesmee making it difficult for me to see! Tell us more?" Alice came closer to me, waiting for the gossip. I looked around; it was all of them there. I looked over to Esme, she gave an assuring nod to continue. "He's a friend I met…He's very nice…and cute." They all laughed. "I hung out with him before, he's a gentleman." I smiled thinking about the days we did hang out, it was carefree. "Great! I have a perfect idea! Let's call him up and you can have date night tonight. After all, it is what you need." Leave it to Alice to think of that plan. Rosalie and Esme were encouraging the idea, Bella in the other hand not so much. "I don't know," I looked away from them, "I haven't talked to him in a while." "He has obviously missed you," Rosalie commented, "after all, it's better than a dog." It still hurt when she commented on Jake. Alice scowled Rosalie not to mention him again. They kept going back and forth of the plans on what I should do, my phone started to buzz again. I looked down, it was Elijah. All of them started saying, "answer." I was so embarrassed, all of them were here listing to my conversation. I picked up the phone, "Hello?" "Renesmee, hey it's Elijah. Sorry I called so many times, haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything ok?" All of them moved in to listen to every word. It felt awkward but I continued, "That's fine. Yes, can be better." Giving a short answer, it was no place to rant on Jacob's situation. "You sound down? Are you sure? If I can help in anyway, just give me the go." Everyone still eager and listing. "I'm ok. What are you up to?" He paused before answering, "If you're not to busy Renesmee, if I can pick you up tonight to go out? If you're up to it of course." I had a smile on my face; my aunts waving there hand to say yes. I was still not to sure about this whole idea. I still didn't want my family to meet him. "Sure." I looked up to Bella and she nodded in approval, she would deal with Edward. "Do you want me to pick you up?" I really didn't want to but I knew that that would be a requirement of Bella's, "Yes, just call me when you're outside." "Ok, be there in a hour." We both hung up, I held the phone in my hand, nervous to look at everyone. "A hour?! That's all we got? Rosalie get to the hair. Esme get the shoes. Bella brief Edward." Alice ran to the closet, throwing outfits on the bed continuing to complain of the time, "just an hour…" I laughed. It was the first time in a few days since I laughed, it felt good. Bella left the room to brief Edward, I was worried that this date would stop before it even started.

It's been 30 minutes and Edward has not been up to the room, Bella must of put her foot down. Rosalie finished up on my hair and started with light make-up, "we need to cover those puffy eyes," she smiled at me with her perfect face, "Renesmee I'm so happy for you." Alice picked out the outfit, straight leg jeans, fitted sweater, with boots that had a small heel. I slipped it on as she added the accessories. "You look great Renesmee." She finished her last minute touches and made off with 10 minutes left. They looked me over and gave the approving nod. "Wait one more thing." Rosalie came over with a fragrance, spraying me all over, "ok now." The fragrance smelled great, it was a mixture of floral scents, it was very overpowering with our family scent.

I walked downstairs to wait, Edward was by his piano. "Doesn't she look great Edward?" Alice asked as she followed me into the room. I was afraid of what he was thinking. I know he must not like the idea of another man in my life with all this mess already. "Renesmee you look beautiful," he smiled with his charming smile. I looked at him, astonished by his reaction. Bella must have done something. He laughed at my thoughts. Bella walked over to Edward holding his shoulders, smiling at me. Alice came back with her camera, snapping multiple pictures. I haven't heard the wolves lately, the last thing I need… "They're keeping a distance," Edward answering me. My phone buzzed before I could go into deep thought, it was him. "I'm outside." The nerves were everywhere, my heart started to beat faster, "I'll be out." I hung up and smiled to everyone, "Please stay inside?" Bella looked over to me, "Renesmee? We would like to meet him?" I bit the bottom of my lip, "Ok, outside please? I'm still not comfortable with him coming in the house with a house full…" I stopped right there. Bella and Edward followed me out, while everyone else peeking out the windows. The night was a bit chilly, the winds ripping through, it made me shiver. Elijah came out of his truck, good thing it was his truck. Edward shot me a look, opps. He walked closer. "Hello, I'm Elijah." Edward and Bella shook his hand. "Elijah, these are my adopted parents, Bella and Edward." He didn't look at them funny at all, "Nice to meet you two. You have a great daughter, Renesmee perfect." He smiled at me with the word perfect. I looked over to them, "ok we're leaving." Edward had a weird look on his face, _Not now Edward, _he didn't answer me. Bella ignored Edward, "Nice to meet you and thanks. Take care of our baby girl." She smiled waving bye to both of us. "I will." He walked over to the passenger side letting me in and then meeting me in the driver side. "Ready?" He looked over to me, "You look beautiful as always." I smiled, "Thank you, yes"

He took off driving to the highway. We pulled up to the downtown of the city. It was alive, lots of people and couples walking around, bouncing from the restaurants and attractions. I have never been to something like this, being around large crowds. I swallowed hard, I felt my throat burning with all the scents I pulled in. My eyes filled with panic, I don't think I could do this.

Edwards POV

Bella came down from Renesmee's room, I knew she was up to something. "Yes Bella." She came over to me, sitting on my lap. "Edward, Renesmee has a friend she is going out with tonight." Before I could protest, she continued on. "You know of all people what I went through when you had…" she paused, "She needs a distraction. I know, I was not for it either but we need to help her, she is miserable Edward. Jacob is not budging to come by right now." I listened to everything. It was one of the worst things I could have ever done, leaving my Bella. I could not argue with her on this one. I would not let Renesmee even go through the slightest emotions I had put poor Bella in. As much as it tortured me, I agreed to this friend. She smiled, giving me kisses all over my cheek. I loved her more everyday.

I waited playing the piano to myself, coming up with a new song when I heard Renesmee coming in the room. She looked beautiful. She was looking like a woman everyday, I miss my little girl. Renesmee was nervous of the whole situation but I promised Bella I would not make it any worst. We walked out with her to meet this Elijah. He came out of the car, as he moved in closer, it was something, something that set me off. It was not enough to cause a scene but enough to acknowledge. A scent picked up but it was difficult to pin point a scent since Renesmee was showered into her perfume. Before I could even think, they were both in his truck driving off. Bella tugged at my arm, "Let's go Edward" "Bella, there was something about him." She let out a deep sigh, "Edward we went over this. Of course you would not just agree. You're going to try to find any little thing." I looked out to the woods, the wolves were closer then I thought. I picked up on a few scents, particularly Jacob's. I could only imagine what he is feeling if he just seen Renesmee. I know how it felt when he was friends with Bella, I wanted to rip his body apart every day. I do not know what imprinting feels like but as he once told me, if Renesmee needs a friend, Jacob shall be. I grabbed Bella's hand walking back into the house. Before I went inside, I heard Jacob, "Where is she going Edward?" I smirked, he had the audacity to ask, I whispered over, knowing he could hear me, "with a friend, she will be back, she needs this Jacob." I could only imagine what this would do to him, hopefully make him realize something. Even though I did not love the whole idea of a wolf in love with my daughter, he did save our families life, something that can never be ignored. I know Jacob would do everything in his power to satisfy and protect Nessie, even as a friend and I could not ask for any better.

JPOV

The pack and I still patrolled around the Cullen's house. It was usually Seth and me. I let the pack go back to La Push to catch up with there family and be home for the holiday's, Seth chose to stay with me and help. I was waiting till the distant blood suckers left before mending with Renesmee and going to the other reservation to resolve the other pack. In the meantime, the Culle's kept there distance from unknown territory. It's been more than two days since I've had her in my arms and it only hurt even more everyday. Tonight I was patrolling, I kept my distance from her house, it ached more if I seen her. I was still able to hear if there was an emergency and Edward knew how to reach me. I got a little closer than usual to the house tonight. I heard people talking out side, a floral scent surprised me. I moved in closer, hiding behind the bushes. I strained my eyes to look. All I could see was the auburn, bouncy curls jumping into the truck and Bella and Edward waving bye. My heart started to race, I thought to Edward, _Where is she going Edward! _Now I was worried, who was she with! Edward nodded me off and whispered, "with a friend, she will be back, she needs this Jacob." I hated it, it made me angrier. I growled back. I ran back, deep into the woods, away from her house. _Seth, patrol around the Cullen's. I can not do this right now. _He didn't ask questions. What friend, I never heard or met any of her friends. My mind came up with different ideas. She needed this? What did he mean? What she needed was me. I can not continue this anymore, I don't care about the obstacles. I paced back and forth along the cliff. I heard someone approaching, it was Bella. She came in closer, I went behind the bushes to phase. "Bella, what is going on? What friend?" She looked over to me, "Jacob calm down. You have no idea what you've been putting her through, she's been miserable and all for what? Yes Jake, she needed to go and enjoy herself." Before she could finish I interrupted her, "You don't even know this friend! Is it a guy?! What about her safety? Did you all ever consider that?" I could tell Bella was loosing her pertinence but so was I. "Yes it is a male. Jacob, he will not harm her, she is ok. We know what our daughter needs." I was loosing my mind, "Bella what did you come here for, to torture me more about who she's with?" She turned around towards the woods and faced me before leaving, "No Jacob. Out of everyone, you should know how it feels and what someone goes through when someone leaves…" she paused, "like your doing to Renesmee." I knew what she was talking about Edward. When he had left her that short time, she was empty. Bella was so fragile and destroyed by that bloodsucker. I did all I could to help her and to see the good in me, in the end she chose him. Something I could never complain about because my Renesmee would have never been born. I saw Bella's shadow running back into the woods, leaving me to ponder on her words. I had to fix this and soon. In a couple of days, Renesmee will be going to Forks for the holiday, it was our tradition. My mind instantly went to made up images, Renesmee with her new friend in Forks, I will not let this happen.

RPOV

I stayed buckled in my seat, Elijah came over to open the door, "Renesmee, you ok?" The panic in my eyes would not leave, the gust of wind brought even more scents to my burning throat. Elijah put one of his hands on mine his heat overpowering my thoughts, "Renesmee we could leave?" This was nonsense, I know I had control, I was letting myself get overwhelmed. I looked back at him, calming myself down, "No, it fine. I have never been to somewhere like this, it's different." He snickered at my answer. I unbuckled the seat belt and hop out the car. The commotion of the night was mischiefious. People running back and forth, the music blasting from the buildings, and the lights of the night blaring. Elijah, grabbed my hand, "follow me." We walked into the crowds of people into the downtown street. He pulled me into a building, I read the sign, 'Moon pub'. We walked into the establishment, immediately the noise from outside was gone. It was soothing music in the back ground, couples sitting around enjoying their time. "Two please," Elijah answered the host. We sat by the window, facing the downtown entertainment, a band playing music. "You never been here, downtown?" I looked away from the band, "No. I don't get out much." I chuckled to my own answer. My getting out was running through the woods and hunting, my hobby. "I'm happy I was able to bring you then."

EliPOV

I watched her from my seat as she watched, amused by the band. She looked amazing. I could still tell something was wrong with her, her eyes were still…swollen, what seemed to be from crying. But I did not want to impose on the reasoning without the right moment. As long as I had her smiling now, was all I could ask for. "Do you want to dance?" She tensed up, "No, I don't know how to." I smiled at her answer, this beauty was hidden in her house. I walked over grabbing her hand, I brought her out to the band. Her face shined to the moon light, a smile across her face. The band began to play a slower tune, the couples around us started to dance. I pulled Renesmee towards me, moving into a slow sway, "See, you're not so bad, you're a natural." I laughed and she joined with me, "Thank you, I really needed this." I looked over her face, she still looked distraught. I had to find out what was wrong with her, but this was not the location. "Let's get out of here?" We walked out of the lively downtown and jumped into my truck. I drove down to beach and parked. Opening my backseat, I grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around Renesmee shoulder, at night it could be a little breezy by the water. The moon shined bright, the rays bouncing off the waves. We walked slowly along the beach. I broke the silence, "Renesmee, I know something is wrong or bothering you and you don't have to tell me, but I can see it in you're eyes…" I looked over to her, she kept her eyes on the sand. I could see her eyes filling with water, I didn't mean to make her cry. I stopped her, facing her towards my face, "I don't like to see you like this. Has someone done something to you? You can tell me Renesmee." She didn't answer, "Please Renesmee, give me at least that. I could not stand leaving you tonight knowing something might be happening or even hurting you." She looked into my eyes, she seemed to be thinking of her words. I waited patiently till she was ready. "I thought…" She began, "I thought I knew someone, but all along…it's not who I imagined." I listened carefully to her words, it was a male, some male hurt her, maybe her boyfriend. I didn't know she had one. My body slowly filled with anger, I took deep breaths. I could not risking phasing in front of her. That man was irrelevant, what was he even thinking to hurt such a fragile thing. "Well Renesmee," I put my hands up to her cheek, stroking her face, "he's a fool for not noticing. You are better than that. He doesn't deserve you and he sure does not deserve you to be feeling this way." I smiled and molded her cheeks to a smile, she giggled. "There we go, that's the smile I've missed." She glimpse at me, "I can't thank you enough, you've been nothing but nice to me." I grinned, "hey, that's what friends are for." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and clutched her into a hug, her scent was intoxicating, mixed with floral and another distinct scent, I did not want to let go but I had to. "Time to get you home before your parents hunt me down." She flinched to my last comment, I laughed. I wish I could tell her what I really was but she would have to figure it out on her own.

Making small talk in the car, "What are you doing for the holidays?" She took a deep sigh, "going to Forks to visit family." Forks? That's not far away, "You don't want to go?" She looked to the moon, "old memories I wish to not encounter." She must be talking about this 'boyfriend' again. "Well, if you change your mind, I'm free. You can come to reservation." I smiled and poked at her shoulder, she giggled. "School starts back up in a few days again." My face dropped, I have not been around school since I found out I was a wolf, still debating if I should return. She was staring at me, "Are you ok." I shook off the look, "Ya, I'm good. When will I be able to see you again?" I changed the subject before she can investigate. "Soon?" she answered. I glanced over to her, "I would like that." The rest of the way was silent. I pulled up to her house, putting the car on park. It was eerie at this house, I felt a dozen of eyes on us but I could not spot where there coming from. My eyes shot looks through out our surrounding. My wolf instincts began to kick in and fast. Scents flushed through me, I tried to categorize the scents but it became difficult, one almost smelt like the scent I was used to, a wolf. My pack would not be on this side of the town. I wanted to get out the care and circle the surroundings, but I couldn't, not with Renesmee this close. I looked over to her, putting her hands into mine, "Renesmee, I want you to know I'm here for you and if you need me, for anything, anything, I'm just a phone call away. I will be here within seconds." Her eyes studied my concern face, she nodded her head. I did not want to let go of her hands, let alone walk out of my truck. I saw her adopted mom, Bella, come out the front door waving. I waved back smiling, "Ok, time to let you go. Remember Renesmee, no more tears." I tried to mend the last minutes I had with her. "I know. I will call you tomorrow?" I smiled, "of course." I moved in kissing her cheek, "have a good night." She left the car, walking towards Bella.


	13. Chapter 13

I apologize, long time.

Chapter 13

RPOV

Bella was waiting for me outside the house. I waved bye to Elijah and walked inside with my mom. I notice the same scrunched up face she gave me a week ago. Once we walked inside, everyone awaited us, staring at Bella. She looked for Edward and gave him a nod. I looked around confused, "What's going on?" Bella smile, "Nothing sweetie, go upstairs and I will be up in a minute." Rosalie had a disgusted face on her and Alice looked anxiously around. Emmet and Jasper whispering to each other. Esme looked worried, holding on to Carlisle. Edward looked infuriated in the corner. I went upstairs to my room, jumping into the shower and changed into pjs. I looked out the window, a habit of mines, but no one was there. I sat on the bed and waited for Bella. She came strolling into the room, "How was the night?" I couldn't help but smile, I showed her the images. "Renesmee, that's wonderful." She paused, "tomorrow we will be going to Charlie's house for the holiday. Have a bag packed, ok?" I nodded. "Bella, what was happening downstairs?" She hesitated before answering, "Nothing sweetie. We will discuss it after the holiday." She smiled and closed my door behind her. I listened to the commotion downstairs, straining my hearing to get a hint but nothing. My family could be very secretive when they want to. I heard the door shut and the only scent I smelt was Bella and Edward, everyone else must have left.

Packing my bag, getting ready to go to Forks today, I looked out the window. I haven't heard or seen any one from the pack lately. I grabbed one of Alice's outfits that she bought me and stuffed it in the bag. We decided to wait till night time to go, it took a couple of hours to drive and Edward wanted to avoid the daylight traffic. "Ready?" Edward came to my room. I shook my head yes and grabbed my bags. The family promised to celebrate when we got back from Forks. We all packed our belongings in the car and headed off. I sat in the back seat, staring out the window, I wonder if Jacob will be at Forks as well. Sue Clearwater stayed with Charlie now, so I would assume Seth and Leah would be there, something I was not looking forward to. I should of taken Elijah offer and stayed behind. I heard Edward hiss, snapping a look to him, _Can I have my privacy_. He nodded and put up his classical music. Bella stayed silent in the car, she was still afraid to be around so many humans, let alone stay over in a house full. Everyone tried to remind her she's past her newborn stage, she will be good, but Jasper incident always got brought up. Staring into the woods, I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Startled, I woke up in Bella's old room, on her bed. I looked around, no one was in here with me. Sitting for a moment, I tried to pick up there scent, they were no where to be found. A note was on the bed side, 'We will be back Sweetie, Bella'. I put the note down, grabbing a few things to shower with and get ready; it was Christmas morning. Opening the door slowly, I peeked out the room, no one was there. I walked towards the bathroom, "Hey Renesmee." Sue was behind me. I turned around nervously, "Hi sue," I don't know if she likes me or not, I know her daughter doesn't. "We're all downstairs, come join us after?" "will do." I turned towards the shower. Jumping out, I looked over the outfit Alice bought me. It was a dark green, long sleeve, dress. I slipped it on, it came up above my knees, very fitted. I put on some sheer leggings and winter boots. I looked into the bag of accessories, a cute head band with a flower attached and some jewelry; I put those as well. Fixing the head band with my curls, I heard Seth and Leah. I held my breath, where's Bella. I looked over myself one more time, that's it. I grabbed my belongings, slipping them into Bella's old room and shutting the door. Walking over to the stars, I paused, a scent smacked right into me, he's here. My heart started to pace erratically, it felt like butterflies, plus nausea in my stomach. I couldn't move my feet. Charlie walked by the stairs and looked up, "Renesmee! Wow, aren't you a beauty." I smiled, forcing my legs to move down the stairs. I hugged him, "Hi Charlie, I've missed you." "Missed you too squirt, you look different every time." I laughed. Charlie knew something was up with us but he and Bella choose to keep it as a need to know basis. The voices in the kitchen came to a halt when they heard me. Charlie looked over to the kitchen and walked away. Jacob came into the door frame, staring right at me. My legs felt like buckling from under me. It's been about a week since I have seen him, let alone be in his arms. I didn't know what to do or say. He looked handsome, he actually had a shirt on, looks like he went through some effort to get ready, just like our first date. I fidgeted and bit down on my lip waiting for something, he didn't say anything. I started to walk towards the kitchen, whispering, "excuse me," avoiding all eye contact. "Renesmee?" Jacob called out to me, "Renesmee, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, all the pain I have caused you." I stopped in my tracks, staring at the floor. Jacob reached for me and pulled me into the living room. "Renesmee," he turned my face to face his, "it's been like hell. I felt like I was loosing you everyday, I couldn't let that happen, you mean everything to me." He stared into my eyes, I couldn't help but look away, no words came to my mind but hurt. "Jacob…" I turned to him, my eyes filled with tears, "You've hurt me." His face crumbled to my words, he pulled me as close as he can, "I'm so sorry." I buried my face into his chest and let it all out. We stood there for minutes, tell I slowed down my sobbing. He pulled me away to look at me, "I will never leave you Renesmee." I nodded, trying to wipe my face. "Let's go freshen you up?" He grabbed my hands, walking up the stairs towards the bathroom. I splashed water on my face a few times, Jacob stood there watching me. "You look…just beautiful Renesmee." I looked at my swollen face and down at my outfit, "Another one of Alice's choice." "It's not the outfit," was he said. He moved over to me, pulling my face to his, staring into my eyes. My heart felt mended again. I wrapped my arms around him, I never wanted him to leave me, he was more than just a friend to me. I heard someone make a light coughing sound. Looking over it was Seth, his back facing us. Jacob growled out in a whisper, "What do you want?" Seth looked over with his childish smile, "We're waiting on you two to start eating?"

We smiled once more and followed Seth down stairs. I walked into the kitchen, I felt Sue's eyes watching me and Leah's eye rolling at my presence. I sat next to Jacob and picked out some bacon. They all dug in like vouchers, and continued on with a conversation. Charlie and Sue kept to themselves over on the counter, they really did care for each other. "Do you know where Bella and Edward is?" I whispered over to Jacob. He looked over to me, "went to do last minute shopping," smiling, he moved in kissing the side of my face. I heard Leah making a obnoxious noise under her breath. "So!," Leah interrupting the silence, "What about that other pack Jacob? Are we ever going to do anything? Not that I care, it has nothing to do with…" "Leah!" Jacob growled out at her, "Not now." She stared him down, threw her fork down and then gave me a death glare. I stared back at her, not making a movement. She shoved her chair out of the way and made her way outside. Sue stood in shock and shame, with her hand over her mouth. Seth of course stayed quite. "Sorry," Jacob said and continued eating.

Edward and Bella finally arrived. They walked through the doors, "Bella!" I jumped out my seat holding on to her. She looked over to Jacob, giving him a nod, "Nice of you to join us." "Well you know I can't miss a family tradition."

After opening all the gifts, me and Jacob left the family to sit out back on the bench. We looked into the forest, Jacob chuckled. "What? What happened?" I asked him. He chuckled more to himself, "Flashback of the times with Bella out here. I'm glad you're not as…careless as she is. I must thank Edward for that." I slapped his shoulder and he only laughed more. "Ness, I got you something." He went into his pocket, pulling out something and placing it on my neck, "you like?" I looked down at it, it was a charm of the moon. Engraved on the charm was 'Nessie and Jacob', I couldn't help but smile, "I love it." I jumped over to him, clutching him into a hug. Pulling away, "You didn't want to see Billy today." Jake looked at the time on his watch, "Ya, maybe we can go stop by for a few?" "Sure." Jacob went inside to the house, leaving me out back. I stared into the woods, this is where Bella told all her 'adventurous' stories. Her meadow was not to fair from here. I bet Edward and her would go visit. I shook off the memory of them two being alone. Jacob came back out, waving Edward's car keys, "ready."

Driving off to the reservation, to Billy's house, we drove by Sam's. We didn't see no one outside and we chose to keep driving. We spent a hour at his house, catching up with Billy. He doesn't see Jacob as much since he's always with us, with me.

"Don't be a stranger Renesmee, your part of this family." I smiled, waving bye to Billy, "I won't."


End file.
